Prince And The Peasant
by BrownGoldBlue123
Summary: There's a Prince, Ikuto, and a Peasant. Hence the name Prince and the peasant When they first meet in the fields, Amu doesn't know who Ikuto is, or how he will effect her life. Same goes with Ikuto too I guess? I don't know. it's better than it sounds!XD
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto is a prince, who meets a peasant girl..Though, the girl doesn't know he's a prince..He's kept quiet

With her not knowing...she thinks it's okay to fall in love...Ikuto accidentally falls, too. Hard.

Okay can't say this'll be good!I suck at first chapters...So it'll get better!promise!So do read it 'kay?:3 pleeeeease?D: Also Read And Review!:D

I also don't own shugo chara, and can't say i own too much of the plot xD!

---Okay, so this isn't really my idea. I saw something like it, and i liked that, and so, I thought i'll make up a

different version.

Ikuto --- Age: 18

Amu --- Age: 18

----------Chapter 1----------

~Narrator POV~

"Prince Ikuto!"

"What?"

"We need your measurements for the ball tonight. You must look your best in case there is a gal you choose

tonight"

Ugh..Ikuto didn't want any women, and he figured he wouldn't want one anytime soon. All the girls at the ball

were just somewhat stupid to him. They didn't know anything besides money and

greed. Ikuto longed to find a hardworking selfless girl.

~~Later that day.~~~

Ikuto decided to skip out on tonight's ball because he didn't feel like dealing with all the girls who wanted to marry him. Although, he supposed he

couldn't blame them, he was extremely good looking and rich. Hell, who wouldn't want to marry Ikuto? (omg i would!xD!)

He was walking along one of his family's fields, when he saw a girl, about 18 or so, with pink hair. This was rare because it was so late at night,

usually the workers would have gone home.

~Ikuto's POV~

(his thoughts he's not actually saying anything right now)

''What's this girl doing? It's about 9PM, she could get raped or something. And why's she working, and by herself?What a strange girl, maybe i'll go

and ask her what's up.''

"Hey there pinkie,'' This girl was rather beautiful, didn't look like she belonged in the fields.

''Uhm, hello. Is there anything i may help you with, sir?''

(thoughts)"Did this little chick not know who i was?I guess i won't tell her...Or she might turn into one of those greedy selfish girls and want to

marry me. This could be interesting. Although, this is kind of insulting, doesn't even know what her prince's, moreover her employer's, face

looks like."

"No not really, so what are you doing?"

"I'm working, now, can you please leave me alone. I have a lot to do," -thoughts-This girl wouldn't even take the time to have a small chat? Must be

really busy. Doesn't matter, she seemed interesting, and pretty.

"Got no time for little ol' me?" I showed a face of pout.

~Amu's POV~

Jeez, what does this guy want with me? He looks familiar, but with his good looks I'm sure I'd remember this guy right away, so i probably don't

know him. Though, as hot as he is, I wish he'd leave me alone to tend to the land.

"If I talk to you for, say, 5 minutes? Would you already leave me the hell alone?" I knew i was being harsh, but i seriously wanted this guy to go

away, already.

The boy smirked, which annoyed me, and said, "Sure thing, chick."

Chick? What a rude guy." Nope, not chick. The name's Hinamori Amu. And you, mister rude gentleman, are?"

~Ikuto's POV~

Jeez, what a feisty girl. I'm not all that rude, I just...didn't know her name was all. What's her dealio, anyway?

What do I say my name is, anyway? ⁯I don't really want her to find out that I'm the prince of her country. Oh, well, she doesn't know my face

so maybe she doesn't know my name?

"Sorry, chick, I mean Hinamori," I smirked at the expression on her face, "Anyway, the name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. So, anyway, what are you doing?

Out so late, I mean. You could get raped or murdered or something, you know?"

"And how do I exactly know you're not going to rape me or do any of those things to me?"

So the girly really does have no idea who I am. What planet is she from, anyway? Who doesn't know who their prince is? And then go bonkers

over him and try to suck up? Instead she's giving me some serious attitude and wishing for me to go away. Think I'll stay a bit longer..

I winked at her and said, "Because, I'll make sure you enjoy it."

"What the?" I could see she was blushing...I couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I was only joking!" I looked up for a bit and noticed I was the only one laughing.

~Amu's POV~

What the hell's wrong with this guy? He's probablly some giant pervert. Doesn't look like he'll hurt me, though. But, i need to get back to work.

"Geez, whatever. Look, it's been about 5 minutes, may I go back to tending to the land?Who knows what'll

happen if I don't finish. The King and Queen barely give my family and I enough money to buy food, if i don't finish this we won't have food for tomorrow, so please, can you go?"

"Well, why don't I help you finish? This way you can go home faster and not worry about not eating."

I was somewhat shocked at his offered, but then, i wondered...

"Yeah, so, what's in it for you Tsukiyomi?" I glared at him, it may have been a mean glare, but I knew people very will it was never just 'give' it was always 'give and take.'

"I get to enjoy the presence of such a find lady liek yourself Miss Hinamori."

Geez, what a lame line. Whatever, I could use the help.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so, that was the end of Chapter One :D!

It wasn't all that great,..but i hope to improve :3

Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked, please :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!:D Decided to work on my fan fic. since i didn't know what to do.

I hope this one's better than chapter 1 :D  
if you dislike it i think you still should take the time to read my chapter 3 _ and also R&R

And also..omg!:D i just finished readin' Chapter 26 for Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume..so cute!XD  
I love the faces..and if you haven't read that...i give you permission to stop reading this fan fic.(though you have to come back laterXD) and go read that!:D

and also i didn't plan on any kidnapping o_O never crossed my mind actually..

Who would kidnap her anyway?XD i think it's rude to kidnap the one you , and

Okay..now on with it!

PS if i ever say tsukimori instead of tsukiyomi sorry xD was just reading La corda d'oro

PPS don't own sugo chara.

-----------------------Chapter 2-----------------------

________Overall POV________

Amu swept away a sweatdrop on her forehead. The sun was beating down even harder than any other day. She felt as if she was about to pass out. More than anything Amu wanted to ditch work today, but she knew that if she did, she'd regret it and feel guilty later. Amu's mother was very sickly, so it took a lot of hardwork to take care of and feed the rest of her family. Amu's father wasn't in the picture, though. He was snipped out 10 years ago. He had gotten in the way of a horse's path while it was running at full speed...And, well, didn't exactly live through it. Amu was only eight years old when that happened, but she still didn't know much of her father. He worked in the fields all day just like Amu does now. Seeing as he was busy all the time, this caused Amu to have very few memories of him. Amu often thought about him though, wondered how life'd turned out if those horses had just passed by a minute later. She wondered how a lot of things would turn out if they all happened just a minute later. Timing was everything.

Amu walked over to a patch of weeds and hastily pulled them out. She thought back of yesterday and how strange it was.. She thought the boy looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was those eyes...those midnight blue eyes..The loneliness they portrayed, the way they stared at her. She couldn't help but feel as if they've looked at her before. But, she figured she was going insane, must've been the heat. It was at least a million degrees outside! Besides, anyone would recognize such a pretty man. Is pretty the right word to describe a man, she wondered. He was prensome :D. Pretty and handsome. You can't say he's just handsome nor pretty, he's much more. Amu decided to go to town and take a break for an hour or two. She had no idea how much longer she could take this heat. She needed some tea. Maybe even some ice cream.

________Ikuto's POV_________

Geez, it's so hot today! I think the sun should be fired for a bit. Not the hot fired, he does enough of that, fired as in get-out-of-this-place-you-no-longer-work-here fired. I love the night, the air is so cool and crisp. And it's never that bright. The stars are so pretty, too. If i could ever do one thing, it'd be to touch the moon. It looks so delicate and beautiful. I wonder what else is up there with the moon and the sun and the stars? Surely there's more to life than earth and the moon, sun, and stars. Maybe there's even some unknown life force up there. I remember, I had this one dream, I was flying through this outer space area. It was mainly black, but there were bright things all around, they glistened and shined. It was almost blinding when you looked ,but it was so beautiful you couldn't not look. There were other planet-like things there too. Like earth, but not really. Some were made of something like gas, some were stone cold like things. It was an amazing dream. I wonder if it'll ever become reality. To see such a thing in real-----

Ikuto's thought was cut off by none other than, pink hair. He had never met or seen anyone with pink hair besides one little chick. He thought back to last night. He quickly recalled the hard labor he had volunteered to do. He wasn't use to that thing, being a prince and all. He had everybody do everything for him. Hell, at times, he'd have people dress him. He's also never cooked a thing in his life. Never washed his own laundry, never cleaned up his own messes, never did anything most ordinary people would do. Sometimes, when he was in the mood, if you know what I mean, he'd even have people bathe with him. XD(couldn't leave that out)

Ikuto ran up to the pinkette and yelled,"Hey, AMU!!"

She frantically looked around wondering who in the world had called her name. After about 30 seconds she saw Ikuto's face, then her own face turned upside down.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukiyomi. May I help you with anything or are you here to bother me?" That Amu, so cold, so cute.

"I'm here on my behalf of missing you. And you can help me by letting me spend the day with you," Ikuto had one of his trademark smirks on his face, which only pissed Amu off.

"I'm sorry, but I actually have to work today, too. Such a pity though," Amu made a fake frown," I'm so torn up over the thought of not being able to spend a whole day with, oh my god, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO." At the point Amu said the words 'oh my god' she placed a hand to her chest and gasped.

"Exscuse me, but most women would be torn up over not being able to spend the day with ME. If you haven't noticed, I am one of the best looking guys in town. With just one smile. I'll make any girl swoon like no tomorrow."

"Oh, aren't we a little full of ourself here now?" Amu was almost mortified about how cocky this guy was. "And, uhm, no. You're wrong. Do you see me swooning one bit? If I'm not wrong, the only thing I'm doing is glaring at you. Not glaring because I'm so madly in love with you, but because I think your full of yourself and don't like you, you see."

Ikuto was hurt, never in his life has a woman ever said that to him. And he was curious, why when he smiled this rude woman didn't nose bleed? Even if she had a lover, Ikuto winced at the thought for some unknown reason, she'd still swoon, wouldn't she, all girls do, don't they? No, he thought, can't start losing confidence. After all, I am Prince of Japan and the ladies.

"Aw, Amu, baby, I'm hurt deeply," Ikuto made a sad face and put his hand to his chest,"Now, why don't you make it up to me by accompanying me to a bath?We'll even light some candles if you want."

"In your freaky little wet dreams, Tsukiyomi" With the last word, Amu walked off.

Not coming 'til the end, causing Ikuto's assistant Nagi to only hear the last sentence, Kukai let out a rather loud laugh.

"Nagi, what are you exactly laughing at?!"

"Hahaaa...Noth--ahaha--Ehem, nothing sir-pfft...huhuhuh..."

"Quit it Nagi! It's not funny. That little strawberry gets on my last nerve. You watch, for revenge, I'll make that chick fall for me, and hard at that. Then, before she'll know it, I'll be gone, causing her heartbreak. Then she'll feel all the things she won't want to feel."

"I see, sir, and what if you happen to fall for her just as hard she'll fall for you?"

Ikuto smirked," Uhm, earth to Nagi. It's me we're talking about here."

Nagi sighed, wondering how things would turn out. He wondered if this pink haired girl would even fall Ikuto. She seemed to be immuned to his charm and such.

"Well then, I think we should head back to the castle, sir."

_______Later that day(like night time or something)________

_____Amu's POV____

"MOM!I'm home, I have food for you and the rest."

Damn, the house is a mess. I'm gonna have to spend a bit cleaning this before I go to the shower.

"RIMA! KUKAI! C'mon!I bought some rice!"

"Amuuuuuuuuuuu!!You're home!"Rima hugged me so quickly we both ended up fallin on the floor.

"Woah, girly, watch it there. Almost spilt the rice. Kukai, come here and get mama's share and go give it to her."

"Hai."(NOTE: Hai means yes. I like hai better XD)

"Rima, how's your ankle?Does it hurt as much?"Rima had sprained her ankle about a week ago and couldn't work in the fields anymore, causing me to have to do all the field work. Kukai was the town paper boy.(NOTE: you know those people that are liek EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!xD he's one of them because he's so energetic.)

"Somewhat, but i think it's getting better. The swelling went down some. The doctor came by today to check if I was okay, he said to lay off it for about 2 more weeks."

"Okay missy, on the couch now. Quit standing on your ankle. I need you to get better soon because I miss hanging out with you, and working the fields by yourself is WAY harder than it looks, you know?"

And maybe you can even help me get rid of that stupid cocky tsukiyomi. Though, Amu only thought that, never actually said it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Rima about Tsukiyomi. She didn't know why though.

(NOTE: uwaa a moth was on me!D: sorry that i keep interupting your story.)

Kukai walked in the room, empty handed, so mom must've taken the rice," Kukai, how's mom doing?"

Kukai looked at the floor, "Amu..G-G-Go look for yourself," Kukai looked like he was about to start sobbing.

I couldn't help but look at him strangely.

______END_______

DUN DUN DUN.

Kay so this one took a while. Because I kept getting distracted, and I wanted to make it longer, but. I thought it'd be kinda fun to leave off there :D

sorry for all my notes D:

Please read and review!:D

Oh and, i was wondering?Should I include Tadase in my Fan Fic.?

I kinda wanna..but i'm still deciding as who i should put him in as..

So if you have any ideas as who to put him as, please share :D

Also, i realized, the first 2 lines of my CH. 1 were gonan be my summary and i wrote it there nto to forget it but i changed it D: oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Oopsy. When I made Nagi enter my story. I accidentally called him Kukai. because at first I was going to make Ikuto's assistant Kukai but decided it be Nagi. Just felt natural this way :D!!

Forgive my bad writing skills D:

Okay, yaay chaper 3!:] I think i'll add one of those oh so classical rain scenes in my fan fic.

And I got 6 hours sleep . woke up at 7am. Which I guess isn't so bad. It'll help me get back on my school schedule. Which sucks. School starts on the 1st -.- On the bright side, my birthday is on the 19th of september. Woooo :D I'll turn 15. O n the sucky side, I go into my 10th year in high school D: this year we have to wear our ID cards around our neck for security purposes o.O 'cause like...These kids from another school posed as students from my school and beat these 3 people half to death O: there's a lot of fights at my school.o.O Anywaaaay!! don't want to hear about my boring life, I'm sure.

Anyway, I need your help again D: should I put in Shugo charas?

Don't own shugo chara btw :D don't forget to read and review either!

__________Chapter 3____________

_____Overall POV_______

"Kukai, what's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to break down and start crying and screaming at the same time?" Amu had a somewhat confused and concerned look on her face, but she knew what was coming. Kukai walked over and grabbed Amu's and Rima's hand and led them towards their mother's room.

"Oh, you should've told me mom was sleeping, it's okay, we'll just save the rice, Kukai! Nothing to get worked up about, okay?We're not wasting any food."

"Amu, that's not it. She isn't sleeping. Look closer. Try to wake her up."

"N-no! She's sleeping Kukai! Shut up! You don't know anything, r-right Amu!?"Rima was in denial, but she knew it was true.

Amu walked over to where her mother lay and touched her cheek. It was awfully cold, and her mother didn't have much color in her skin at all.

Amu whispered to her mother,"Mom, mommy? I'm home from the fields. I also brought home some rice for us all to eat. We'll eat in here if you want. Look I even have some money left, see, we're doing good. I worked hard for us," Amu started to cry," I even got a few blisters on my hand," but not because the blisters hurt.

Kukai walked over to hug Amu. She started to sob in his arms."Shh, it's okay Amu, we'll get through this. Be strong." That was a lot for Kukai to say, seeing as he himself was almost hunched over in tears.

"Come here Rima." Kukai waved her over and Rima walked over and joined in their little tear session.

_____Next Day_____

Amu's eyes were swollen red, she felt tired, lazy, and sad. She didn't want to work in the fields. There wasn't anything anyone could do about that, though. At least she could escape all the reminders of her mother in her house for a bit. After somebody you were close to dies, you have a different point of view at life. Amu found everything more gloomier. Maybe you could say she turned from an optimistic Amu to a pessimistic Amu. She also realized life wasn't all that great. She wanted to run away, escape from the fields, go live in a new town. One where she didn't have to work in the fields. She would find a different job. Amu had always wanted to open up a food shop. She knew she didn't have the money for one, though. She didn't exactly know of any places to get one, though. Ever since she was a girl she's wanted to grow up and marry some rich guy. This way, if her mother was still alive, they could've paid for medicine to get her better. She would be able to open up a food shop, and she wouldn't ever have to worry about Rima or Kukai. She wasn't worried that they wouldn't do fine. They're both hard working people and they're great besides that. But, you never know how things will turn out in life. Like, when your born, you don't expect to have pink hair, gold eyes, or a brother or sister, or to be short even if your parents are somewhat small, or for _both_ your parents to be dead before your even married.

Amu decided to clear her thought of anything that would make her not want to work. She got up to go to the fields, which were about an hour away. She went to the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of water. Today wasn't anything like yesterday was. Today it was gray and cloudy, and looked as if it was about to rain. Somewhat like me, Amu thought. She was about to rain tears, and she seemed gray and cloudy. Like, nothing was clear to her anymore. She didn't know why it was such a shock, seeing as she had already lost a parent before. Although, she didn't really know her father when he died. The only real bond they had was the fact that they were father and daughter.

''Everything happens for a reason.'' That's what her mother told her when her father died. Amu doesn't know if she quite believes that. Nobody should die, for any reason. Unless you were like some terrible person. But Amu's mother was one of the greatest, kindest women you could ever meet. So, why did she die? Amu sighed and finally reached the fields, to find _him_ waiting for her.

Amu sighed again. Was there a reason to meet him in my life?He's just a bother.

_________Ikuto's POV__________

'Sup with pinky?Looks tired and like she cried or didn't sleep all night. I wonder if coming here was a bad idea..It also looks like it's about to rain and I hate water.

"Hey, Strawberry. How is my little girl today?"

"Hello. I'm just fine, thank you."

I was mortified. Where was the comeback?Or at least hit me or something. What's wrong with her?

I may have not known her long, but I've known her long enough that this isn't how she usually is.

"Who died?" I asked uknowingly. She just kinda laughed a somewhat sad laugh. I didn't exactly know what was sad or funny but just looking at her melancholic face made me sad and want to hold her.

"You have no idea."

Such a solemn reply.. I walked over and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She just stood there for a moment somewhat shocked staring at the floor. Then after about 30 seconds or so of my arms wrapped tightly around her she realized what I was doing. Then, I realized what she was doing. Then what I was doing.

I was on the floor gasping and moaning holding my private area. She had kicked me in my manhood.

"What'd you do that for!? I was just trying to comfort you! Wasn't taking advantage of you or anything like that! Sheesh!" Just as I thought this point of my day couldn't get any worse, it started to rain.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I thought--I'm sorry." Even though the rain was coming down, it didn't look just like rain on her face. Like, as if she was crying.

"Woah, hey, no need to cry! I didn't mean to get so mad. It's fine! You can stop crying now!" She knelt down to the floor and started sobbing in her hands.

"I-It's not your f-fault. I-I'm f-fine. Y-you can g-go away, d-don't worry ab-bout me, okay?" She looked up with the most sorrowful face I ever saw in the world. She had tears streaming down from her golden eyes. Her lips were curled into a sad smile that was quivering and her face was covered with the dirt from her hands.

"Let's go." I said.

She wiped some of the tears out of her eyes," To where?"

"Out of the rain, we'll go to my house." I grabbed her hand to help her up, to mu surprise, she didn't resist my invitation and started walking slowly behind me. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, I didn't really want her to know I'm the Prince of Japan. It might change things between us, not like I care. But she might not talk to me, then I wouldn't be able to get revenge on her, right? I can't just leave her here depressed and crying in the rain, though.

______END________

YAY! :D Chapter 3's all done!:D

Okay, this one was kind of depressing. But, I think I did a pretty good job o.O poor Amu.

Probablly would've finished this quicker, but decided to make food then bug my brother by eating in front of him :D then i fell asleep.

Read and review!:Doh and favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I think i feel a bit guilty for making Amu so sad in my last chapter xD

Oh well, she has Ikuto. That should make any girl happy. Even if he vowed to break my heart o.O

Anyway, I watched The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya(loved it btw!:D) And it inspired me to draw aliens on paint. The first one turned out kinda cute for an alien. The second one was just downright creepy..Third one looked like an extremely girly version of super man o.O 'cause that one had pink bbaby blue and lavendar.

Also, Kyon's a dumb dumb o: and a pervert...And that pervert may not end up with anyone other than haruhi :D or i'll smack my computer!XD Yes, yes. I know, it's not my computer's fault and i shouldn't take it out on it. But, I have problems.

Also, I think you should watch TMOHS too :D just after my fan fic. After you read and review!:D

Also, I don't own shugo chara.

PS I hope this one doesn't suck, too. Like, the beginning mainly. Took me a while to figure out how to start it.

PPS I've decided to put Tadase in the story...you might hate me for what I did...but I kinda wanted to do it XD

__________Chapter 4___________

----------Ikuto's POV--------

After walking for about 30 minutes in the rain, my hand still in Amu's, we reached my home. Which is a castle. Which are things princes live in. Which Amu Hinamori has no idea I live in. I look over to see the expression on her face, her eyes were wide and her mouth just sort of hung open. Her expression was kind of funny, but I surpressed a laugh, I didn't want to make her mad or anything.

"This......home...you..big..wow...house...live...wow..."

I couldn't help chuckle this time," English please Amu?"

"You live here!?" She shouted.

"Yeah...Well, I kinda never told you, but, uhm, you see, I'm,"

"You're a prince!Holy cows, I kicked your man hood...Eek! Don't throw me in jail!" She flinched, which was also quite funny.

"Fufufu, I'm not going to throw you in jail. You're so funny, and it's alright. I'll look past the fact that you may have ruined my ability to produce offspring. "

"Okay, so... Why didn't you tell me you were the prince of Japan? I might've treated you a bit better. Instead of saying all those ruined things I had said to you."

"That's exactly why, I want people to see me as a regular guy. I don't want them to treat me nice just because I'm of higher status of them, or because they want money or something."

_____Amu's POV_____

That's right. Why is Ikuto even talking to me? Just because I don't treat him like the Prince of Japan? The people in the castle won't even approve of me.. This is just downright embarassing. I'm covered in mud, my eyes are bloodshot and my hair's a mess. Maybe I should make some exscuse to go home..

"C'mon Amu! Let's go inside, it's raining out here!" Ikuto continued holding my hand and dragged me into his castle before I could exactly object.

"Here," He handed me some towels," you can take a shower first. I'll get some extra clothes, alright?"

"Okay, thank you." I walked off to the bathroom. It was one of the most elegant bathrooms I've ever seen in my life. The toilet had this pearly color to it and was sparkly clean. The bath curtain was gold silky material that could actually get wet. The toilet paper was on a gold, real gold I'm talking about here people, roll. The tiles were just beautiful, Marble or something. I wasn't too aware of my stones, but I knew it was beautiful. The walls had been painted with a pretty.. I don't even know this color. See, I odn't belong here. If i did, I've have even the sligthest idea of what floor htis is, what material the curtain is, what color the wall is, or anything about this bathroom.

____After a nice shower_____

So refreshing, you don't get water like that at my house. We have a bathrom and all, but ours only gives you cold water. Which, let me tell you, sucks. Have you ever spent the day in cold rain then gone home to take a cold shower? Not the best.

There were clothes laid out on Ikuto's bed for me. Where was Ikuto anyway?And when did I refer to him as 'Ikuto'? The clothes he had lain out for me were pretty. They weren't anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't afford it anyway. Where did he get these clothes, anyway? Does he have a sister or something? Whoever she was, I liked her taste. I slipped on the red plaid dress and placed the bracelets and necklaces on. This, fit me. I looked absolutely great! I sighed a long sigh, this isn't my life. I don't belong in the fancy world with cute clothes. I'm an orphan who needs to take care of her brother and sister. I sighed again.

"Hello Miss Hinamori. Do the clothes suit your taste?" There was a boy with long purple hair standing in front of my door. He looked nice, but didn't he knock? What if I was still changing? Well, I wasn't, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Yes, thank you, but whose are they? Does Ik- Tsukiyomi have a sister or something?"

The purple haired boy looked somewhat nervous, " Ah, well, uhm. No. He only has a brother."

"Oh, so whose are they? Do you guys just have girls' clothes layin' around all the time? Oh, I know. There some random girl's clothes. She left them here after sleepin with Tsukiyomi. That's got to be it." I said slighty chuckling.

Even purple head chuckled a bit, " Well, not exactly. They're his brothers... You see, he likes to wear women's clothes."

Woah, big shock. They got a cross dresser in their family? I should've guessed. I wonder what their parents were like. I mean, they gave birth to a pervert and cross dresser. I can see it now, the dad was probablly just as perverted, and probablly believed in vampires and stuff. There mom..hm, What was the queen probablly like? Ah, she was probablly just some mean old hag.

"Wow, never saw that coming." As I said that I saw the one and only, Tsukiyomi, walk in the door.

"Woah, you look great!"(NOTE: I've used a lot of wows and woahs XD)

Ikuto looked like he really meant that. He was smiling at me, I couldn't help but blush. Sadly, I think he noticed this blush.

"Awww, Amu, you're blushing! Did you fall for me or something?" He came over and gave me a hug, which was more like a perv-y lover hug.

"No, you dumb ass!" I punched him and walked over to the boy with purple hair, or should I say he was a man? He looked about my age, too.

"Hey," I said with one of the sweetest smiles I could make." I'm Hinamori Amu, what's your name?" I could hear Ikuto moaning. I let out a little smirk.

Purpley smiled and said," Fujisaki Nagihiko, pleasure to meet you."

" Cool, then, I'll call you Nagi. Or maybe even Nags.(NOTE: Nags is said nawgs.) Whenever I feel like switchin' it up."

"Alright then Miss Hinamori. "

"It's fine, you can call me Amu. "

__________Ikuto's POV______

Wait, hold up a minute. She still calls me Tsukiyomi, but just meets Nagi and already gives him a nickname? What's up with that? Kinda pisses me off.

"Amu--"

"No, Tsukiyomi, you have to call me Hinamori." Well, I guess I didn't have to fear about anything changing after she figured out I was a prince. She's still as rude as ever.

"Tch, I like Amu better. Anyway, Nagi'll bring you food. Eat it in here. I'll be out of the shower in a bit."

"Yes, master Ikuto." Nagi walked out to go prepare some food.

"Okaaaay 'master'" Amu smirked. Is she mocking me?

___After his shower___

(NOTE: maybe i should've had an Ikuto shower scene :D idk what i would've did though. oh well, you can visualize it without my descripition XD)

I saw Amu sitting on the floor rummaging through my stuff while eating.

"What are you doing?"

"Going through your stuff! Was curious what kind of belonging a prince had, you know what I mean?"

"Ehem, what if I went to your house and went through all your belongings?"

"Don't care, not like I own much." She was going for my lower desk drawer. Oh sh-- That drawer was wear I kept my 'stuff.'

"Don't go in that drawer!" I tried to run over and stop her but she had already seen and started cracking up.

"So, _this_ is the kind of stuff a prince owns, huh? So, does your mom know about your stash of 'stuff'?"

(NOTE: 'stuff' is porn if you didn't get it o.O haha XD)

"No, now quit going through my stuff."Just as I slammed the door shut, my younger brother, by a year, walked in the door. He looked at Amu and smiled. Which also kind of pissed me off.

"Hello m'lady." He grabbed her hand and kissed me. I felt my eye twitch and unconciously slapped it away.

They both looked at me with some weird puzzled expression. I didn't know what to do so I just looked at the floor.

"Hey, and, uhm, sorry, but who are you?" I smirked, how did she really not know who her princes of the country were, anyway? Or her employers? She's had to at least come to the castle before, right?

"I'm Ikuto's brother, Tsukiyomi Tadase."

_____Amu's POV_____

Oh my god! It's the cross dresser! Yeah, he's probablly a really cute girl. He's so cute. He's like a little prince! I guess he is, though.

"Oh, hello, I'm Hinamori Amu, call me Amu. It's nice to meet you Prince Tsukiyomi."

"NO! Amu don't call Tadase a pri-" Ikuto was going on about some nonsense.

"Prince? Did you just call me _prince?_HUHAHAHAHAHA"

EEEEP. He's creepier than I thought!

"Listen my subjects! Don't address me with such a lowly title as 'prince'! I am KING! HUHAHAH"

Ikuto sighed, "Go away Tadase."

"Oh my god, what's wrong with your brother?!" I asked Ikuto curiously.

"I'm not sure, I think he wants to dominate the world."

"Oh, that's not creepy at all." I looked outside the window to see if the rain had let up at least a bit. I can't just stay here forever, I have to go back to Kukai and Rima. I also need to finish my work in the fields today. Much to my dismay, the rain had let up completely. Wasn't even raining anymore.

"Well, the rain's stopped. Thank you for bringing me here. I feel a bit better. And after I wash the clothes, I'll return them some how. Thank you very much" I'm kind of relived to be able to go. I didn't fit in much there. And that Tadase guy creeped the hell out of me. I quickly ran out of there before Ikuto could object.

_______END_______

OKAY, so. I know Nagi's the original cross dresser. But not in this story. I wanted Tadase to be it :D

And also. I couldn't resist. I had to put in his evil laugh.

please read and review :D and tell me if you'd liek to see anything in my story ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

chappie 5!:D you know. These take WAY longer to write than read D: such a pity. I guess o.O anyway. My computer's a retard D: it's so....retarded o.O XD no it won't stop lagging. This is like, the only thing that works properly. sorta. Anyway, not sure what this chapter about is at all...Just kinda goin with the flow :D

Please read and review!:D if you do, good fortune will fall upon you XD

Oh and I can't stop listeing to that song Secret base by ZONE :D I can't understand ANY of it..but i still love it XD

_____Chapter 5_______

Amu was running, running, faster than you think a girl like her could. She wanted to get out of this place. She hated feeling like she didn't belong. Was Ikuto just trying to tease her by bringing her? Knowing a girl as inferior to him doesn't and could never belong here? Pay back for all the times she'd hit him and teased him? What exactly were his motives?

She finally reached home. A place where she did belong. Where she could breath. Where she didn't have to pretend she is something she most certainly is not. She could talk normally with Rima and Kukai here. She could do anything she wanted! It was her house. not somebody else's _castle._ Ikuto's castle had to be at least 10 times larger than her house. _At least._ Who knew how big that thing really was.

"Woah, where'd you get the clothes? Besides that, you look amazing, too!"

Did Amu have to tell Rima about Ikuto now? Maybe there was some lie...She didn't want Rima to start expecting anything out of her now that she knew the princes--is it safe to call Tadase a prince?he's so scary..-- of Japan. Oh well, cat's out of the bag.

"Well, they're not mine. You see, About 2 days ago or so I ran into this..really cute guy, but he's a pest, you should know that before you start getting any ideas. Well, unsuspectedly, he turned out to be the..uhm..Prince of Japan.."

___She tells the rest of the story(how she got the clothes, etc)____

"Oh I see...Wait, huh!? You're yanking my leg. You're saying _you_ met the Prince of Japan?! and you went to his _castle? _Also, he's a _pervert_ who keeps 'stuff' in his lower desk drawer!? Gee, that prince is anything but princely, huh? Besides his looks, I guess." As Rima finished her sentence Kukai walked in the room.

"Oh, hey Amu, you're home. Besides whose clothes, anyway?"Kukai asked curiously.

Rima and Amu kindly filled Kukai in on the situation. Afterwards, there was a faint knock on their door, but they all heard it.

Amu went to go answer it, surpised to find the one and only purple haired, Nagi. Oh, of course, the perverted prince was there, too. But, how'd they know where she lived? Well, I guess they are _royalty_ after all. They could find anything out if they truly wanted to.

Rima gasped," Oh my god! Is that him Amu? He's just like you described! He's cute!"

Ikuto laughed and said," Thank you very much young lady, you're a cutie, too."

"Not you, stupid. I'm talking about Purple head over there. He was Nagi I think, right Amu?"

Nagi chuckled and Ikuto looked taken aback.

"Right. So, why are you guys at my house?"

"You forgot your clothes, and I didn't want you to leave, yet."

"Well, you're not the boss of me, so I can leave when I please. Thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, aren't you going to introduce me to them?"Ikuto said nodding his head toward Rima and Kukai.

"Sure, Rima - Ikuto, Ikuto - Rima."

"Nice to meet ya perv." Rima giggled.

"Amu.." Ikuto looked upset." What exactly did you tell her?"

"Just the truth, that you're a pervert. And that she should stay away from you, is all. Anyway, Ikuto - Kukai, Kukai - Ikuto."

Kukai glared, " Don't touch my sisters."

Ikuto felt rather uncomfortable and unwelcomed.

Iktuo fake smiled, " It's such a pleasure to meet you too!"

"Awkward," Amu said with a sigh," Nagi - Rima, Rima - Nagi."

"Such a blessing to meet you Miss Rima." Nagi smiled and kissed her hand.

Rima blushed," Y-you too!

Ikuto wondered why he hadn't thought of that? Well, he probablly would've gotten an even worse death stare from Kukai.

"Kukai meet Nags, Nags meet Kukai," Amu said with the last introduction.

"You can't touch my sisters, either." Kukai said rejecting Nagi's hand shake.

"Ah, yes, right." Nagi said pretending to fix his hair as if he had never offered a handshake.

"So, I got my clothes, you can leave now, right?"

"No, I think me and 'Nags' wanna stay for a bit, aren't you going to offer us to go inside?"

Amu sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. She ran away to get away from Ikuto.

Would her liife ever go back to the way it was before? When did it start to revolve around the prince of Japan?

_Mama, tell me, what am I supposed to do? I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I __**need**__ you. Why'd you have to leave me?_

"Sure, I guess. Rima go make some tea." Amu said eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"So, Amu where's your room? You raided my room, so now I'm going to go through your stuff."

Ikuto walked through the house opening a door that led to Amu's room.

"Exscuse me! It's not liek I have anything to hide, but it's ride to go through people's things wihtout permission!"

"Oh, really? I was just curious to see what kind of belongings a commoner always had." Ikuto smirked.

That smirked irritated Amu to the point she couldn't take it.

_______Ikuto's POV________

Amu's room is pretty plain, huh? I feel somewhat selfish knowing I have this HUGE house and she's living in such a small home. Her bed sheets were barely even bed sheets. She didn't have all that much furniture, too. Her room had this feeling to it that just made you feel homey, though. For some reason, I imagined me and Amu living ina house like this with our baby. We might even have a cute little doggy. The baby'd be aboy and have midnight hair like mine but would have Amu's pretty gold eyes. I quickly snapped out of this thought._ What the hell am I thinking? I'm just trying to get revenge on this rude woman!_

I saw a picture of a man and woman who looked so happy for a married couple, unlike my step father and mother, on Amu's end table. My step father didn't really care for my mother, just for her money. They were always so cruel and bickering back and forth.

"Who's the happy couple Amu?" Amu put on a sad smile, that I must say, made her look beautiful, but I mean that in a friend way, of course. Then I think I saw a few tears roll down her cheeks, which to be honest, made her even more beautiful because they were glistening.

"Amu, what's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"Do you remember the day I met you?"

"Yeah, one of the best days of my life." I half joked._ No, I mean I completely joked._

"ha, thanks. Well, anyway, my mom was a very sickly person, I guess I saw it coming. Just didn't excpect it so soon." I had a sad feeling coming up in my throat. " I brought home food for everybody the day I met you and Kukai went to go give it to her, only the problem was she couldn't eat. She couldn't do anything anymore, if you get what I mean."_ I did get what she meant,_ I knew what it was like to lose a parent. I had lost my father about 3 years ago. Wait, so where was Amu's dad in all this? For some reason, I knew I probablly shouldn't ask, but I had to.

"Oh, yes, I get what you mean, I'm sorry for your loss." I didn't know what to do for her. I remember all the pity I had recieved when I lost my father. It made me disgusted. I didn't need strangers pitying me. All I ever needed was myself, why would they change when my father left? That doesn't mean I wasn't sad about my father's death, it was just.. I don't know. He's gone, I can't change that, so I don't see any point at all in being upset. But, that just caused people to say I was a heartless son. Let's not think about that, that's a period of my life I guess I want to forget.

"Hey, Amu, where's your father?"

"Oh, you know, with my mother I guess. Wherever people die go. I kinda just believe they go in the dirt, nothin' significant about it, you know? But, yeah, he died when I was about seven. He was run over by a couple of horses and a carriage. I don't mind as much though, I didn't really _know_ him. He always had to go work in the fields, then one day he just died. I felt as if there wasn't much change in my life. But, I guess there was because at the moment his body stopped working completely I become a one parented child. Then, after my mother would be gone, I'm just an orphan."

Ikuto remembered this time when he was about seven, too. He was in a carriage and he remembered hitting something bumpy, and everybody panicking. He even thinks he remembers _'dead male'_. Could he have run over Amu's father?

_____END________

Okay! Woo la! complete. Oh my goodness, have any of the people who read my lame fan fiction heard of the band 'Streetlight Manifesto' They freakin rock!:D Also, my brother's friend is over. HATE HIM. My brother needs to get cuter friends D: seriously, I wouldn't mind as much! And yes, I did add a bit of Fruits Basket into my fan fic :D Just thought it'd be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter 6! I apologize so SO much for the like, 3 month wait D:. I'll try to update more frequently. Seeing as I owe you like 95,000 chapters.

Okay let's get this chapter started!

___________Ikuto's POV_____________

Well, maybe I don't have to tell her about the story behind her father's death. But, I really should make it up to her.

"Amu," I said, "I have an idea."

"What," she replied, " is it m'lord?"

"Come live with me," I told her thinking it was the best way to make up for it. I could take care of her. No more fields, no more sweat and I'll even take care of her siblings, too. Because I lo-- WANT REVENGE. Geez, what was I gonna say? Hahaaaa....

"What?" Amu blinked, "Do you have a fever, you okay? Hallucinating or anything?" Amu stood up and walked over to me and placed the back of her hand on my forehead; she actually felt warm, not me.

"No," I said flatly, "I don't, but it's a whole lot better than here, right?" Amu gave me a weird look,

"I'll force you too even if you don't want to. I think you're forgetting I'm one of the most powerful people in Japan as of right now. I own the title of 'Prince of Japan'," I smirked.

________Amu's POV__________

What? What's wrong with Ikutos head exactly? Sure, he is the Prince of Japan, but c'mon!

That's when the fabulous Rima walked in the room. Not.

"Oh, my god! Amu, you have to say yes! He is so right, who wants to live in this dump!?" Uh, hello, me? And why would anyone want to live with, ew, Ikuto? "I'm so proud of you this time Amu! Got yourself a rich boyfriend _this time," _Rima just kept going on and on, " And, he's the Prince of Japan! Hey, uhm, Ikuto, what do I call you? Prince, Ikuto, Prince Ikuto? Or maybe Prince of Japan...? Or Prince Tsukiyomi?Maybe just Tskiyomi, too." Why the hell does it matter? He's stupid. Call him stupid Rima!

Ikuto replied, "Ikuto's fine, thanks."

"No," Rima protested, " thank you! So, I have a question, do they have servants at your castle?" Rima asked excitedly. While, I just sat there devastated and totally annoyed. Why do we have to move in with _him_?

"Yes, of course they do," Ikuto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

God, I don't feel well. I feel so dizzy. What's going on in my life anymore? _Boyfriend? Ikuto? Castles?_ Who would even like Ikuto as a boyfriend? Damn playboy. The only girl who would ever dream about going out with him or like him are those stupid bimbo stalkers or the ones out of their right mind. (NOTE: not fair!I'd so date him.) Why the hell is the room spinning? Why are there so many Ikutos. God, ones enou-

_Thud._

____________Ikuto's POV___________

I snickered to myself when Rima said rich _boyfriend, _but then quickly stopped when she said _this time._ Who else touched Amu? She was mine. Uhm, 'cause I want revenge, y'know? But, seriously, I thought she's never had a boyfriend or even a crush. Or a kiss, I guess at that matter. Geesh, Rima goes on her ages. What's she asking anyway? Why would anyone want to be called Prince of Japan? Dude, c'mon. It's like pointing out the obvious. And of course we would have servants, duh! We're royalty.

Hey, what's wrong with Amu? She looks somewhat funny. Plus, she keeps swaying back and forth...

_Thud._

___________________Next Day, Amu's POV_________________

Ah, my head hurts. Where am I? Whatever I'm on is so comfortable. I think I could lie here until the end of time. My vision's still blurry from waking up just now..what's what? Dark blue figure----- Ikuto?

"Ikuto?" I tested my theory.

"Yes?" Yup, hit it right on the money.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"My castle, of course, sweety pie," ew!?

"St-stupid! Who's your sweety pie! Not me!" With that, stupid, stupid Ikuto chuckled. Ugh, I can feel my cheeks heating up? Why!? I'm blushing for _Ikuto?_ (NOTE: Wow, I need some synonyms for stupid. Seriously XD Anyone wanna give me some suggestions!?)

"So, are you feeling better?" He seemed concerned. Ha.

"Huh, what happened?" I was truly clueless as to what happened. I don't really remember what happened. Just that Rima and Ikuto were shooting off their mouths with unecassary things and then..all went blank?

"You fainted while we were discussing moving into my place," He explained, " We just decided to go already since you weren't waking up and we didn't want to put up with your...objections." What the~~~ What's that supposed to mean?

"Oh, so whose room is this? Also, where are Kukai and Rima?" I asked worriedly.

"You're such a busybody, Amu." Ikuto teasedm "Kukai's in his room, and Rima's going for a walk. Also, this sweet little or big, whatever, room, here? _All yours and mine._"

_______________Ikuto's POV______________

Ah, looks like Amu's up. Glad she's okay.

"Ikuto?" Aw, she's so cute when she wakes up. I could just kis- KICK her. (NOTE that sounded really mean after I wrote it XD)

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Where am I?" Amu said while looking around the room, somewhat like a lost child.

"My castle of course, sweety pie," I said, giving her a little pet name. I mean, who doesn't like pie?(NOTE: actually, I hate pie.)

"St-stupid! Who's your sweety pie! Not me!" I swear I saw her cheeks turn a bright pink for a second or two. Haha, so cute! Man, what's wrong with me today?

"So are you feeling better?" I asked with concern, though, I figured she was better. Seeing as how she could yell at me and all that.

"Huh, what happened?" She looked honestly confused.

You fainted while we were discussing moving into my place," I said, " We just decided to go already since you weren't waking up and we didn't want to put up with your...objections." Amu had a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, so whose room is this? Also, where are Kukai and Rima?" Geez, it's like she can't seperate from them for more than 10 minutes.

"You're such a busybody, Amu." I joked, "Kukai's in his room, and Rima's going for a walk. Also, this sweet little or big, whatever, room, here? _All yours and mine._"

"HOLD UP," she yelled, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" She continuted to scream, so rude." Whose room is this!?"

_______________Chapter 6 END___________

Ihope oyou liked it :] I worked hard! I hope chap. 7 will be posted either later or tonight. We'll see. Okay now i'll go post it.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay. wooooooooooooooo :D chapter 7. Now, i totally realized. In the last chapter i forgot to say that I don't own shugo chara. Yeah. so okay. awkward o.O why though? Idk :o....eh..uhm.. don't forget to R & R! :D

___________Chapter 7_____________

___________Amu's POV__________

What the hell? Our room? As in, I have to sleep with Ikuto? Be it the same room or the same bed, I don't want to! He's probably sleeps with a new girl every night. Well, I seriously doubt they're sleeping, but that's a different story. So irritating, he is so sleeping in the corner!

"Why the same room?" I asked out of curiosity. But, you know what they say, curiousity killed the cat. (Note: Omg, I'm never gonna make ikuto be curious now D: what if he dies!?!? D: omg, you'd all hate me or something. LOL)

"So I can always and forever be near my cute little strawberry pie," said the idiot.

I could totally feel a unneccesary remark coming on, mostly perverted, "Maybe we could even have a little late night fun," Then he did one of his signature winks and smirks. A smirk and wink that would make any girl swoon like no tomorrow. Well, every girl but me, that is.

"Ha, in your wet dreams, playboy." (NOTE: was that too harsh?XD)

"Oooh, pervert! I wonder, strawberry pie, what goes on in that little mind of yours? Maybe I was talking about playin cards, huh?" said the smirking reprobate. Gosh, can't he just go jump out a window!?

"Yeah, whatever."

__________Later that day, Ikuto's POV_________

"Kyaaa!" Rima screamed.

"Kyaaahaha!" Kukai chuckled as he splashed some water onto Rima, who was no running away shouting "I'll kill you!"

Amu was sitting beside the pool with just her feet in. Time of the month I assume? She was still in a bikini, thouhg. Which, I must say, I like. It was black and purple. It was either purple stripes with black, or black with purple stripes. It was like a zebra, never knew if it was black and white or white and black. Either way, it looked good on her.

Plus, I didn't expect her bust to be so.. nice? Whoa! Am I staring at Amu's chest? Wow, people are right, I am a big pervert.

I walked over to where Amu was and sat down next to her letting my feet go in, too. She didn't seem to notice me at first but it was okay, I guess. I couldn't help but continue to stare at Amu some more. I know it was a creeper type of thing to do, but what guy couldn't stare at Amu?

Amu was beautiful in more ways than one. Her soft, long, lustrous, pink hair was one of a kind because it was all natural. She had curves where it counted and soft, smooth skin, and the prettiest golden eyes around. Also, she was kind of cool.

Amu seemed to finally notice me, "Oh, hey, Ikuto."

"'Sup?"

"Actually, I was about to go get myself a drink, you?" Amu said while looking at me, but the sun was in her eyes so she either had to block out the sun with her hand or look away.

"Oh, I don't know, if it's cool, I'll go get a drink with you," I stood up waiting for her to follow

Amu tried to get up but ended up tripping over herself and landing on top of me. We ended up in a rather inapproproiate position for anywhere outside of the bedroom. Her face was on my..er.. manhood. And my hand ended up someone grabbing her in the ass. While we were in such a situation, I realized something.

"Hey, Amu, when did you start calling me Ikuto?"

She looked up from my manly place, i'm sure one day she'd find out just how manly (Note: O.O god, i'm messed up. O.O)"What?"

"You called me Ikuto, if you think about it, you've been doing it for a while," Which was very much true. Maybe I hadn't noticed it up 'til now, but she was.

"Oh, you know...when you started callling me Amu, only fair right?"

Was that her excuse? Whatever it was, the important thing is that she feels closer to me, now. Well, technically, right now, she's closer to me than ever. I couldn't help but smirk knowing she hasn't gotten off, yet. I wasn't sure if she realized that she was even on top of me, but it didn't really matter much.

After about ten more seconds she seemed to notice my smirk because she got up quickly and blushed.

"Really, " I said, stranding up with her.

__________Later, Overall POV_______

Amu flopped onto her bed, just a towel on. She was fresh out of the shower, hair wet and all. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the room. She still never quite got used to the room, but she was slowly adjusting to it's luxury.

"Seriously, when did I start calling him Ikuto?" she said aloud. Then, she sighed again and rolled over resting her head on her arm.

(Italics is her thought) _I didn't even mean to call him that. I mean, I'll admit, he's pretty good looking, okay? Also, he looked pretty damn good in his swim trunks and no shirt on, but who cares? A lot of guys could look hot and you don't have to like them, right? Who would like thet dumb, perverted, idiot. It didn't matter if he was good looking._

_In_ mid thought, there was a faint knock on the door, but just loud enough to be heard.

Forgetting Amu was in a loose towel she answered, "Come in!"

Ikuto smirked, "What," he said, "You finally come around or something?" He said eyeing her wet glistening chest.

Amu immediately realized her mistake, she quickly said, " GET OUT!"

After Ikuto left, she scrambled to dress in the clothes left on her bed. She just knew Ikuto left it there. It was a dress---was it? Looked like a shirt.--- that was a pretty shade of blue. It barely passed her underwear. Was he trying to make me look like a slut?

After getting dressed, Amu rushed over to the door where Ikuto was waiting and pointed to her dress and yelled, "What the fuck is this!?" (NOTE: Gosh amu, language .)

Ikuto looked a bit confused,"What? IT's a dress? Never worn one before?"

"No! Why's it look like a shirt? Or maybe you had some pants and you lost them on the way here! Doubt it." she exclaimed.

"Nope, you're right. It's a dress. No pants included, sorry strawberry. I was just htinking you have no clothes so I'd lend you some. And that one's a really pretty color."

"And, what, next you're gonna tel me you borrowed it from your cross dressing brother. If so, don't go there! No way in hell could it be his, his shoulders are way too broad, and it just aint his size."

"Well, you see...this girl stayed over a few days ago..left it here..and thought it'd look nice on you so..I let you have it?"

"Nice, it's some randomn skank's '_dress_'. Because I totally want to where some dress that was worn by some silly fan girl that '_slept'_ with you."

"Are we jealous now my sweet little strawberry?" He was smirking now.

"UGH. whatever. Since, you're like super rich, and i'm the peasant in this pathetic story, may I borrow some money? I swear I'll pay you back, I just need to buy some clothes, is all." I pleaded.

"Sure," Ikuto smiled, "Nagi'll take you."

I squealed," Yay! Can I take Rima? I mean we've always wanted to do this but.,..y'know?"

"Yeah," He smiled again, a smile, not a smirk. It was somewhat refreshing, I liked when he wasn't mocking me and just genuinely smiling at me, "Go crazy, buy the whole store."

I giggled then kissed him on the cheek, _I owe him,_ I told myself. I started to walk away and say, "Thank you!"

___________During the shopping spreee________

Rima was holding this really pretty pink lacey dress. Anything pink looks good on Rima. She's llike a little doll. Small, petite, blonde, pretty, and looks good in everything.

"So," she said.

So what? Did she want to know about her dress? Or why Ikuto picked me out of thousands of other girls in all of Japan and he picked me to move in with him and why he let us go shopping even saying we could buy the whole store? Fine, I wanted to know the last one but whatever.

"So! Tell me about you and Ikuto!"

"Excuse me!?" I nearly choked on the water bottle I had bought a little while ago, "There is nothing going on with me and Ikuto! Thank you very much!"

"Oh c'mon!" she argued, "I saw you two at the pool! You guys were doing...naughty things!"

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "Rima, I slipped and fell! That's all okay? There is nothing going on with me and ,ew, Ikuto. Okay?"

"Well, when did you start calling him Ikuto, huh?" Shit, did everyone notice? I have got to be more sneaky.

I blushed a bit, stupid me, "J-just easier to say, okay?"

Rima didn't say anything more about that subject, just eyed me suspiciously the rest of the time..

___________Bed time, Amu;s POV________

I still freaking love these showers. And, I know Ikuto was just teasing me when he put that strawberry soap in there, but it smelled so nice! I could probablly live in that shower it's so nice. But, I'd get al prune like and wrinkly, like an old person..

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He asked to take a shower together, but I rejected him. Who would know what he'd try to do to me in there? I shivered at the thought. Though, we'd have plenty of room, the shower could fit like 7 more people, _plus us._

"Uh, helloooooooo?" I called for his attention.

"What?" He whipped his head around to face me, I looked into his dark eyes. They were actually pretty nice, never noticed.

"Where are your clothes?" I interrogated.

"Dresser, why?" His face looked slightly distorted.

I just stared at him, not 'cause he only had a loose towel on. It was because I was staring at him, thinking 'WHY ME?'

"Get some damned clothes on! I don't care if you sleep naked! Tonight you aren't." I screamed.

Ikuto started to undress in the middle of the room, so I yelled, "BATHROOM NOW!"

___________Hour later________

Is Ikuto sleeping? How is he? Well I guess that might be a no brainer, sleeps with different women eveyr night. While I have never even done more than second base with a man. Nice. I don't know if he's awake, but i'll try anyway.

Ikuto beat her to it, "Amu?"

_Weird._

"Yeah?"

"I can't.. I can't sleep."

"Oh," Maybe he couldn't sleep? But the chances are of it being me are slim, "maybe you should go get some water then come back to bed.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right back."

Ikuto finally returned after about 10 more minutes. We sat there in silence once more. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not. I just had to ask this question, it didn't matter wether he heard it or not.

"Ikuto, why?"

"Why what strawberry?"

"Why am I here? Next to you, in this castle, in this bed, why..am I here?"

__________Ikuto's POV____________

"Why am I here? Next to you, in this castle, in this bed, why..am I here?"

I don't know, at first it was to make up for her father, but... I don't know. It doens't really feel that ay anymore.

Not knowing what to say i asked, "Why do you think?"

After that, Amu never replied, until about 30 minutes later.

I wasn't sure if it was meant to be heard or not.

But she just whispered a quiet _thank you._

I sat there until a fell asleep, just staring at Amu's backside. What was she

thanking me for?

____________Chapter 7 END_____________

YAy!! Okay, so you guys, that's not actually all of chapter 7 just i decided to split it into a half? Idk. Anyway

don't forget to review!:D


	8. Chapter 8

"Everybody's lookin around

wants to be found,

and i'm just hangin' on.

I give you all that I have"

GREAT song!:D

Anyone wanna guess what it is.......?:D

Answer: Hanging on by Everyday Sunday.

Also, I'm sorry for the late post. My internet is...stupid....... Our router's jacked. or something. I ain't good with the stuff XD

So, this is my Christmas (I don't know what you guys celebrate exactly though, but I celebrate Christmas) present to you guys! ^^(anyone who reads this. Even if you just make it to this line, it's cool.) So Happ Holidays!!

Okay, don't own Shugo Chara or anything, you know...

Also, tell me any suggestions you have, or if you hated it or loved it. Or possibly if you liked some of it and not some of it.

So R & R!

KK GO TIME!

_____________Chapter 8_____________

____________Amu's POV______________________

"Rise and shine, my strawberry pie!"

Shit. Why's it so bright? And why the hell is Ikuto screaming at so early in the morning!? Oh, wait. It's 12pm. Hehe.

"What do you want, my annoying bug?" I joked

"Your measurements," You could tell he was smirking by the way he said it.

I hope that's the sun making my cheeks warm, "Perv, get real," Damn, I heard my voice crack.

"Ha- No, seriously. There's a ball tonight, and you're attending!"

"Really?!" I said in a peppy-cheery voice, "Forget it," This time ina dull, flat voice.

"Why not? I'll make you do it anyway, I AM the Prince of Japan."

"Well, that's one threat never forgotten. Fine, I'll do it. Maybe I'll meet a prince! Like Cinderella. Well, I've met princes...just..one's a pervert with 'stuff' in his drawer, other's a cross dresser. Yipeeeee."

"Whatever," Ikuto said and walked out with the last word.

_______________Taking Measurements____________

"Bwa-bwahahha," I giggled, "I'm s-haha, s-so sor-hahah-ry!"

The tailor looked up at me with annoyance, "Very well. We're done here. We will deliver your dress to you tonight. Farewell,"

"Adios, amigo." (Bye, friend in spanish)

I'm going to get food. I haven't ate since the pest woke me up. I hope my dress comes out well, too. I'm so excited! I've never really worn anything fancy. I guess the dress I wore on that date (A/N: :o) with Hiro was pretty; I don't know about fancy, though. I trust them completely with the dress. Since they're pro and all.

I grabbed a glass of Orange Juice and snatched a blueberry muffin to munch on and headed towards my room. I walked over to the CD player and stuck in the Sum 41 CD I had bought.

"....I haven't been home for a while,

I'm sure eveyrhtings the same.

Mom and Dad both in denial.

Only child to take the blame.

Sorry Mom but I don't miss you,

father's no name you deserve.

I'm just a kid with no ambitions

wouldn't come home for the world.

Never know what i become

Kidnap all that's said and done.

The forgotten son

The city's buried in defeat

I walk alone these no name streets

wave goodbye to all

as I fall............"

That song finished, the next started.

".........Time passes by,

direction unknown,

you've left us now,

but we're not alone

Before you know it, your cups overflown.

You measure no one that i've ever known.

And it's quite all right,

Goodbye for now.

Just look up to the stars and believe who you are

because it's quite all right and so long goodbye

We always knew that it'd come to this,

it's times like these that i forget what I miss

Matters of the heart are hard to address

especially when yours is full of emptiness,

and it's quite all right

goodbye for now

Just look up to the stars and believe who you are

because it's quite all right

and so long goodbye.

Time passes by,

direction unknown,

you've left us now,

but we're not alone

Before you know it, your cups overflown.

You measure no one that i've ever known.

And it's quite all right,

Goodbye for now.

Just look up to the stars and believe who you are

because it's quite all right and so long goodbye......."

[ Songs and lyrics by Sum 41. I do not own any of them. The first song is some of ( i didn't type it all) Walking Disaster by Sum 41. The second song is So long Goodbye by Sum 41.]

___________________Ikuto's POV_______________

I can't wait to see Amu later all prettied up in her dress and some make up.

I knocked on the door loud enough to be heard, Amu opened with excitement.

"That happy to see me strawberry?" I smirked and leaned in.

Flick! (A/N: owned. .)

"Ow! What the f-OW!"

"Clean your langauage up, potty mouth. And I only flicked you because you were being stupid."

"Okay first, Amu. Flicking somebody in the forehead hurts way more than you think. Second, what the hell?! I was only playing around!"

"Whatever, what do you want? Why'd it have to be you, anyway?"

"Expecting somebody?" I asked curiously. I mean, who could she expect? She doesn't know anybody, unless she made friends with the cook or something and their having some passionate love affair. I'd be mad, but i'd congratulate them. Good ol' Chef Louis needs a woman in his life.

"Well, I want to see what my dress looks like. I'm pretty curious, I trust the people who are designing it, though. I mean, they work for you, must higher the best of the best or something, don't you? Anyway, maybe the party will be like cinderella you know? We have a few things in common. Maybe. We're friendless, fatherless, and our birth mother is not there. All I need is to find my prince, right?" I smiled, "I mean I know you and Tadase all right, but......" I looked at Ikuto, "You know, it's not like that with any of us," I didn't look him in the eye this time, I looked back up to ask for a favor, "Anyway, will you help me with something...?"

"With?" I was curious as to what _Amu_ needed, ignoring her speech on Tadase and me. I doubt she's the type that asks for favors often.

"Well, I grew up poor, right? So, technically I seldom went to events like this. I want to look my best, so I was wondering if you could help me put some make up on?" Nobody could refuse Amu's puppy eyes, but it's always fun to tease.

"What do I get out of it? A kiss?"

She blushed,"We-we'll see!"

I smirked, " All right, come 'ere. I'll help you out."

___________In the middle of applying Amu's make up__________

"Ikuto? How much longer is this gonna take?"

"Shh! Don't move your face!" I added the finishing touches of the lipgloss.

I took a step back, "We're done."

"Really?" I handed her the mirror, "Wow, you did a great job!"

I think I did, too. For eyeline I had applied a sapphire blue color, then for eyeshadow was a almond light brown color. For the lips I topped it off with a shiny clear coat that glimmered in the light.

[A/N: Well, I didn't know what you put on for gold eyes, exactly. So, I just explained what makeup I put on normally. Makes life easier instead of like investigating what looks best on her. I have blue eyes, so I'm not sure. But what I wear looks best on me ^^)

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Miss Hinamori? You're dress is ready."

"Ah, I guess that's my cue to leave, huh?" I opened the door and gestured a hello to the man delivering Amu's dress. I couldn't see the dress because it was in one of those black bag things. I don't know what they're called exactly.

As I was halfway out the door Amu stopped me, " Wait! Ikuto! Tilt your head down!"

I did as ordered, "Huh? Why do I---" Amu kissed me. It was on the cheek, but Amu kissed me. I decided to act cool instead of phased like I was. I walked out, winked and smirked at the man delivering her dress. He gave a nod and smile back.

__________The party_________(yay)___Ikuto's POV____

"Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us..."

[This song is not mine. It is 'Don't Forget' By Demi Lovato. I like it a lot. ^^ I like music. So, that's why i add lyrics a lot. :) ]

This was a nice song. I don't doubt that more than half these people here can relate. I've never really lost anyone I've loved. i've dated a few girls, of course. Just, never clicked with any. _It wasn't like how it is with Amu._

Amu came descending down the steps you need at every party.(A/N: XD At least, every rich party.) I stopped dead in whatever I was doing, not even remembering what it was.

Amu's hair was made loosely(but purposely) up into a bun. Her bangs were left out hanging around her face. There were lights on her that just illuminated her beauty. Her dress was white and had a tight bodice with a flowy skirt that draped down to her toes, leaving her toes peaking out. I couldn't help but be mesmerized.

__________Amu's POV___________

I've been thinking, Cinderella and I? Nothing alike. She was pretty. and blonde. I have pink hair, which most people think I've died. I'm sure more than 75% of these people think i'm some punky pink girl. When in reality i'm just some peasant who was pitied by the prince. Is that why I live with Ikuto? Cinderella was elegant and stole the prince's heart at first glance. Know who's heart I probably have a chance at stealing? Most likely some greasy old man. I don't know why I'm here, anyway. Why me? Ikuto never answered. We just sort of fell asleep. Where is he anyway? I can't find him, why's this place so damn big? Ah! There he is. What's with his expression? I told you I don't quite fit in. If only I had beautiful brown or black hair.

"Hey! Those stairs are really grand aren't they?" Ikuto was still looking at me funny, "Ikuto?"

He snapped back to reality, "huh? What?"

"Are you okay? Why were you staring at me liek that? Do I look that bad?"

"No," He smiled, " You're beautiful tonight."

I felt that warm feeling inside I always get when Ikuto is being sweet, " Thank you," It was only fair to compliment him back, right? "You look quite charming yourself."

He looked serious now, while gazing into Amu's golden eyes he requested, "Amu, do you care for a dance?"

I don't remember the story of cinderella, but didn't it go like this? I mean, I don't love Ikuto, but.......? I realized he just asked me to dance and I took a long awkward pause," Oh, yes," I said a little bit too loud.

It was a slow dance, we took the slow dance position. I put my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, taking in Ikuto's smell and warmth. Ikuto wrapped his hands around my waist. If only this dance was eternal.

Ikuto then placed his hand on a place it didn't belong. The only place below my waist, my butt. Moment ruined. Ikuto obviously didn't notice, what this probably being the thing he does every slow dance with a decent looking girl.

Luckily, my savior Kukai came, " Ehem, may I cut in?"

I smiled, Ikuto frowned and said, " Fine, later, Amu."

I watched as he stalked off to some busty blonde. " So, you're here? I didn't know."

"Yeah," Kukai replied. I missed his puberty voice. It was high or low in a matter of seconds.

"So is Rima here, too? If so, must've been a handful to get, huh? Well, anyway you look nice."

"You do too, it's like old times, isn't it?" Kukai smiled warmly.

"Yeah, Ikuto will probaly," I pointed to the busty blonde, "be using the room, so we could even have one of our old time sleepovers."

"Yeah," he said somewhat drifting off.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe i'm like cinderellla. I just need a prince," I gave a flirty smile, but not towards Kukai.

"What about Ikuto? He's a real prince?"

"Huh?" This shocked me. Ikuto? Me? Iktuo and I? Wasn't Kukai against this?"Ikuto's just...Ikuto. He's a pervert. He keeps 'stuff'(A/N: Stuff is porn mags XD) in his lower desk drawer. He's really cute, yeah, but he's Ikuto!"

"Exactly."

What did Kukai mean by that? It's impossible to fall in love with Ikuto. Imagine it. Me, 10 years older, pink hair and all, a comfortable sweatshirt on, jeans, and a baby in my arms. He's about 1 years old. He would be Hiro. He looks exactly like Ikuto. He even inherited the trademark smirk. His eyes and hair are the same beautiful color. Our daughter is beside Hiro and I, her name is Momo. Momo is turning 3 in a few days. She has my hair but Ikuto's eyes. Her hair is long and full of luster. She's smiling and running towards Ikuto. Ikuto runs and scoops Momo up and tickles her. They laugh a warm, loving laugh. He looks me in the eyes, walks over, leans in and kisses me. He pulls away and we smile. I smile at him, he smiles back. _Impossible...?_

"Anyway," Kukai says interrupting my visualization, "Remember how we used to build tents out of blankets when we'd all sleep together?"

"Oh, and when we'd always ruin one anothers because it was better. Good ol' times," I smiled.

However, I didn't really feel like smiling. I want to cry. _Old times. _I grew up too fast. Too alone. I wonder where people go when they die. Like mom and dad. I don't know if it's significant like heaven is thought out to be, or maybe hell and how everyone thinks it's terrible. What if we just go in the dirt? I want the best for them, even when they're dead. And I hope in the afterlife, they get to spend time together. I laughed in my head. Why is reality so sad? Is this all there is to life? Or am I just on the recieving end of it all?

No matter how you look at it. I always end up alone. My mom's gone, my dad's dead. The only bond I shared with Dad was that we were blood related and mom was sick all the time. I have Rima and Kukai, but it's not the same. They just don't get it. You'd think they'd get it the most, but it's not the same. Ikuto's even gone. The one person who I thought cared. He left me for a blonde with breasts.

"-mu? Amu? Are you okay?" Kukai looked worried.

"Huh? why?"

"You're crying?" I touched my cheek. I was crying. I didn't even know it, so numb i didn't know it.

"Ha, well, I better go clean up my face then, right?" I quickly ran away, tears rushing too my face.

____________Ikuto's POV________

Dumb Kukai. Cutting in my time with Amu. It was finally going good. Even if it lasted a short while, it was still...well, it just felt right, real. Might as well have fun since Amu's gone.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I flashed my most flirty smile.

"Ah,uhm, bonjour?" Oh, I see, a frenchie. [A/N: They'll talk in french, and i'll translate it, but they might not be right, because i have an A in french, but i'm not the best at it actually XD]

I smiled again, "Bonjour, vous aimez danser?" (Hello, do you like to dance?-vous conjugation-vous means you formal, or you all.) I took her hand and kissed it. She went into the slowdance form.

She flashed a toothy smile, "Oui. Como tu t'appelle?" (Yes, What is your name?-informal because she's older I guess?)

Pretty pearly teeth, "Je m'appelle Tsukiyomi Ikuto, et vous?" (I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and you?-formal because he's younger?)

"Anne," she rester her head on my shoulder,"Comment allez vous?" (Anne. How are you?-formal? I don't know why i keep swtiching. because i'm a bad autor i guess.)

"Bien, mademoiselle, et vous?" (Good, miss, and you? formal)

"Bien, monsieur," She leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "Je vous aime." in a slow, seductive voice. ( Good, sir........I like you)

I wasn't listening, however. All I could see was Amu running with what looked like tears in her eyes. So I said, "Salut Anne!" and ran for her, trying to catch her in my arms.

"Ikuto!" Anne yelled after me in her french accent, but I was still running.

I caught up to Amu, for a girl in heels, she was good. I was out of breath. She was huddled up, leaning against one of the sides of the walls. We didn't speak at all. I just crouched down and put my arms around her wile she sbbed into my chest. After a while, she fell asleep, so I carried her to our room. I whispered to myself, "Hinamori Amu, you're such a handful," But, I said it with a smile. I laid down, arms wrapped around Amu and fell asleep.

___________Amu wakes up early, like 6 AM Ikuto is sleeping. Amu's POV__________

I sat up and yawned. I don't remember much. I remember faling asleep on Ikuto's chest. He must've carried me to the room. I switch positions so I was staringat his face. _Like an Angel._

I sat up this time, putting Ikuto's head on my lap. He made a slight noise, I chuckled, he looked like a little boy. I carressed his hair.

This slightly woke him up though, "Amu? I'm happy."

"Happy about what Ikuto?" I was curious.

"You. I'm glad you're hear, i'm glad you're not sad anymore." He dozed off again and fell back asleep.

I whispered quietly, "Ikuto. I'm happy too. You make me happy."

_______________END!____________

Yay. I'm sorry it took so lonfg. It's 2 AM right now. I hope you guys don't forget to review ^^!!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay wow uhm i'm sorry like super sorry, i'm so SORRY. I've just been reaal busy with school and my new totally cute awesome boyfriend who i love very much!!1:D!!!! Oh..and i've been reading manga . And i decided to talk to all my other online friends again. I have not talked to them for about a year...They are piisssed xD Of course, i just stopped talking to them by choice without saying anything. I have made some really close friends over the internet, haha. Any way, i do not own shugo chara. I hope you enjoy, SO SORYR FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, THIS IS LIKE SOOO LATE...

P.S. this song is for my beloved Robbie down below!XD

P.P.S. isn't his name cute!!?3 I'm not obsessed, just in love, okay?!XD

.com/watch?v=LODnG8eE8ZE

______________________________Shugo Chara Chapter 9, Ikuto's POV__________________

When I woke up, I figured I was dreaming. I was sleeping on Amu's lap. We were both in our clothes from the night before, her in an elegant dress, me in a tux and tie. I'll be honest here, I didn't want to move off of her lap, but after a while she seemed to wake up. She just stood there looking at me for a while, trying to figure out why I'm exactly on her lap. Then, her face relaxed and the frown she had been harboring turned into something else. A genuine smile. I was receiving a genuine smile from the girl who had been so rude so many times. I was enjoying the smile.

"Ikuto?" I snapped back. It was breakfast time.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Pass the orange juice?" Amu asked most likely wondering what I was thinking about

"Oh yeah, sure," I passed the orange juice. When I was passing her the OJ(A/N: i doubt anyone does not know, but that's orange juice. I was just too lazy. But I wrote a longer message?XD)

our hands touched. For a girl who worked in the fields most of her life, she had one of the softest pair of hands I've ever felt. Amu was also giggling, why? That's easy, I'm blushing. I know what you're thinking "Dudes don't blush!" Yeah, well. I thought so too. I pushed my hair in front of my face.

"Thanks," She said still giggling, "So, I was wondering if you're busy later today Ikuto?"

I was. But, what if she wanted to do something with me? Isn't this a once in a life time chance?

I suppose, as much as i don't want to say it, princely duties are far more important than Amu. I have to protect a country soon when I'm King." Yeah, sorry. Did you need me to help with something?"

"Oh," I saw disappointment flicker in her eyes, "No, I just...I just wanted you to come to town with me later, to go shopping or something, y'know? I guess you're busy though.."

"Amu I---" I was interrupted, "Master Tsukiyomi, we need you in the royal office,"

"I have to go Amu, sorry!" I rushed off without a goodbye so I didn't have to hear the disappointment in her voice or face. None the less, guilt washed over me, I heard Amu sigh.

__________________Amu's POV___________

Sigh. I really was hoping for Ikuto. I wanted to get to know him, he's seen sides of me I've not shown many others. I figured it was time I see his. I don't know whether he is hiding it from me or just hasn't been in the correct situation. I've only seen his caring side and perverted side. What else is there? Sad, angry, overjoyed, excited, too much. What has he seen of me? Sad, angry, excited(A/N: idk, did he see excited?nobody cares?XD), everything i haven't seen of him.

I walked into a small cafe. I don't know why, but it caught my eye. Maybe it was the soft peach color on the outside, that could've looked odd but didn't, or maybe just that I've been around everything so grand at Ikuto's palace that the smallness reminded me of a place i was once comfortable in. No matter how sick mom was or how hard times were, i felt..comfortable.

"Hello," Said a middle age man with salt and pepper hair. He wore a bright smile even though his eyes looks a bit tired. He was dressed in a black apron with a white shirt and black pants and any old shoes it looks like. "How may i help you, my dear?"

I smiled back, after all, this man looked so gentle, who could not? "I really like your store..it's..very comfortable."

"Why, thank you miss. That's what we're going for. What's your name?" He asked.

"You can call me Amu-chan or just Amu, whichever you prefer," I smiled back at the man who had just asked my name, what was his? "What may i call you?"

"You can call me Yoru-san. I have a love of cats and my son," He smiled. He must like his cats and son. He pointed to a boy about my age, 18, with light brown hair soft eyes and a lovely smile. He was quite good looking.

"Is that your son, Yoru-san?" I couldn't see the resemblance. Maybe he looked like his mother.

"Yes it is, he's a looker ain't he? Have you fallen for him? You two would make a cute couple. Makin' pink haired babies! Let me call him over!"

I blushed at least 10 different shades of red, "N-no it's fi----"

"KEI!!!!!!" I jumped out of my seat. Kei, who i assumed was this man's son, rushed on over. I looked at Yoru-san's name tag. Apparently, he was the manager and owner of this cafe. The cafe's name was pretty simple, Yoru's Cafe. Yoru-san himself seemed like a simple man, but i supposed I should know better to judge something or someone just on how they seem or on first meetings.

"Yes, dad? I mean sir." Kei glanced down at me, blushed and looked back at his father.

Yoru-san, his father, smiled and said, "I want you to meet this fine lady. Her name is Hinamori Amu."

Kei blushed once more then tried to say, "He-hello. I'm Takashima Kei(A/N: Yes, I love special A XD but they're not the same people. I just needed a name and I've always liked that one.) I'm 19 years old. How do you do?"

"'I'm getting by," I smiled. "My name's Hinamori Amu, as you know. I'm 18 years old. You may call me Amu-chan or Amu, whichever you prefer."

He bowed, "You do not have to use honorifics with me, you may just call me Kei." he smiled now, normally this time, no blushing. (A/N: omg, does anyone wanna read Special A right now or just me?!Aw, Kei is so cute..so is Tadashi..I MIGHT MAKE A SPECIAL A FAN FIC!:D)

Yoru-san spoke up next, "Well, I see you two are hitting it off, so i'll let you be," and with that he walked away.

Kei laughed, "Stupid old man."

Yoru-san could hear him I guess, "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU BAKA SON!!! YOU'LL BE DOIN' THE DISHES TONIGHT!"

"Aw, crap!"

I giggled, "Are you and your father close, Kei?"

"Yeah?" He said, like every child and parent was. "Are you and your dad?"

I thought of my father, who he was. I did not know. Had I been close to him at one point? From what I remember, no. I gave a short answer while staring at a little girl with a bow in her hair being held by a man I assumed was her father, "No."

He felt uncomfortable, "Oh, well. Did my old man take your order, yet?"

I smiled to tell him it was all okay and there was nothing to uncomfortable about, "No, actually. He started talking about you."

"Would you like anything?" He said taking out a pen and paper.

"What are the specials?"

He smiled, this was something he easily memorized and was proud of, " Turkey sandwiches, coffe, and hot chocolate and of course, iced tea."

"Well, it's a little hot today, so I'll take some iced tea if that is all right." I told Kei.

"Of course it is, Amu." He left to to the kitchen then came back a minute later to take somebody else's order.

I like it here. Kei and Yoru-san seemed like nice people. It was small and comfortable in here. A moment later Kei arrived with my iced tea that looked so refreshing.

"Thank you, Kei. It looks very refreshing. I forgot to ask for lemon but it looks like you already put that." I smiled again.

"Well, technically, Andou-san back there in the kitchen put it, but same thing, right?" He was grinning.

Kei left again after bringing my iced tea. Duty calls, I guess. Though, company would have been nice. I watched the people around me in the cafe. There was a woman only a few tables away with big hair. She was reading a newspaper that had Ikuto on it, I couldn't read it, but it had Ikuto on it. That was another side of Ikuto I had not seen, the politician Ikuto. I heard politics could be ugly though, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to know that side. However, if you're going to be friends with someone you should accept all sides, right?

After Kei noticed I was done he came over and handed me the bill.

"Well, I am off now, Kei. It was very nice meeting you, and the tea was lovely."

"Hey. Uhm. Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come tomorrow? Around 6pm, that's when I get off. It'd be nice to hang out with you."

"Sure, I'll try," I smiled and walked off.

__________END!!___________

WOOOOOOO!!!

I think that was good!!Muy bueno.

.com/watch?v=6wRbo9FJ-yM

You see, I somewhat got the idea from the song above. It was the cafe line that got me. I was like VOILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

so, uh, yeah. I hope you guys liked it lots 3 i'm actually going to update soon. I just wanted to post this one as soon as possible because you guys waited so long, I'm most likely going to update later than tonight.

Please don't forget to leave a comment ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

and this is the song I sent if anyoen actually cares that got cut off last time.

.com/watch?v=6wRbo9FJ-yM

So did you guys know that jelly fish can live forever? I think they're so cool. Did you guys ever see "The Pursuit of Happiness"? That movie with Will Smith. It was so sad. At the end he committed suicide with a jelly fish. How he gave away his eyes and his heart and everything else he did...It was so sweet. I loved that movie. Will Smith is such a great actor. I cried lol..

anyway. I do not own Shugo Chara and I do hope you enjoy my next chapter, thank you.

___________________Shugo Chara Chapter 10, Amu's POV_______________

I had a nice time earlier today at the cafe. I still wish Ikuto could have came. It'd be nice if he had met Kei and Yoru-san both, they were such wonderful people. I think i'll try to go tomorrow at 6pm. Maybe if Ikuto isn't busy, he'll come along, too.

I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. I looked a bit healthier now that I wasn't just eating rice or bread each day and actually eating healthy, nutritious meals. I owe Ikuto so much. I didn't expect this, but honestly, what do you expect when you meet anyone? I wrapped a towel around my head to dry my hair and another around my body. I tried to turn the door handle but my hands were still wet so I had to grab my towel and then grab the door handle to be able to turn it.

"Uhm, Amu?" Ikuto? I thought no one was here. I quickly turned around.

"oops, i'm so sorry I thou---" He was half naked also. He was stripped down to his underwear, he was in the middle of changing. Awkward, we are both half naked, only about 6 feet away from each other also. I run back into the bathroom and change into an oversized blue shirt and pink jammy shorts. Thankfully, when I came back out, him and I were both dressed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you in there taking a shower."

"Ha..Same goes for you."

"So, did you enjoy your trip to town?" He asked politely.

"I think so," I said.

"You think, huh? Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself. I've had a long day, and i'm sure you have, too. So, we should hurry off to bed."

"Alright."

I slipped under the covers, keeping my usual arm's length distance between Ikuto and I with the exception of last night. My mind recalled back to the image of him in nothing but underwear. I was not a pervert, but I was curious about the black/green/purple/yellow spot on his arm. Where did he get such a giant, gross bruise?

____________________The Next Day__________________

It was bright. The sun was up. Another day I face. I sighed and stood up and looked to the spot Ikuto sleeps. However, he was not there. I got dressed and headed for the dining room. There was Ikuto, he was munching on a blueberry muffin. I stared at him, losing all my train of thought and smiled.

___________Ikuto's POV_________

Looks like Amu's awake. She looks lovely, as if she didn't all the time. Her pink hair looked pinker than usual.

"Hey, Amu. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know, still a little tired, woke up about 20 minutes ago, you?"

"Been here a while," I said, "Was waiting for you to come down, so I ate my muffin reeaal slow. Nobody likes to eat alone." I smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you, Ikuto." I went back to eating my muffin until I noticed she was staring at me.

"Need somethin' Amu?"

"Say, Ikuto, are you busy again?" Crap. I was. This sucks. I hate being the prince. I wish me and Amu could just get married and live on her farm again. I know I sound crazy right now. I know I didn't like Amu much and she was just something like a toy or somehting. But, I'm serious. I'm serious about Amu. I want to have a future, I just don't know how to tell her, or how she feels. I'm afraid.

"Yeah..I am..Why did you need me again?"

"Well, I made a friend yesterday, I wanted you to meet them is all. Maybe another day," She gave a sad smile.

Was this friend a boy or girl?How did she meet this boy or girl?How---

My train of thought was cut off by one of the royal guards, "Prince Tsukiyomi, the royal office is where you are needed."

Always the royal office. I sighed, "Amu. I'm sorry, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ikuto..."

I hate not being to see Amu as much anymore. I hate having to prepare for the princess's arrival.

(A/N: aw, ikuto's depressed :[ i'm sorry i'm making him sad in this a sad one, if you hate it please tell me XD)

______________________Amu's POV________________

It was about 5:30, I'm going to get a bite to eat at Yoru's cafe then i'll wait for Kei to get off of work and we'll hang out. I walked into the small cafe and spotted Yoru-san and he waved.

As he was waving he said, "Amu-chan! Nice to see you again! Are you back here for my Kei?" He winked, "Do you want me to call him over again?"

Yoru-can was so embarrassing, "No, Yoru-san it's fine."

"Aw, c'mon! You know you want to see Kei!"

"Well, yes I admit that is why I came here but I think you're misunderst---"

"KEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped out of my chair again, quite a lively man he is!

Kei ran over a bit flustered, hard work I guess. "Amu! You came! I get off in about 20 more minutes, will you wait for me?"

I smiled, Kei was much nicer to be around, no offense to Yoru-san, "Will do, Kei"

Yoru-san, of course, had something to say as soon as Kei left, "You two really do make a cute couple," he teased and giggled for the millionth time, "So you are going on a date with my son? You'll need this," he said as he searched through his pocket. "Here," he handed me something it was.. OMG condom!?!?(A/N: Idk, don't ask lmao xD) First, why did Yoru-san have one of these? Second, uhm, no thank you.

"Uhm, Yoru-san, I won't be needing that, Kei and I aren't like that, sorry to disappoint you." I handed it back.

He winked, "Yet, you aren't like that, yet. Take it, you'll need it." He handed it back and left.

What was I supposed to do with it? I don't want nor do I need a condom. Yoru-san is so weird... I don't have any romantic feelings toward Kei, why does he keep thinking that? I thought about this the whole time I was waiting for Kei.

____________________After Kei's shift is over____________

Kei came out in normal clothes, since I've only seen him in work clothes this was a bit weird. He had on normal clothes, though. It was some band t shirt-----Parkway Drive--- and a pair of jeans and regular sneakers. He smiled

"Hey, sorry to make you wait so long!"

I smiled in return to be polite, "It's fine, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm," he said putting a finger to his chin for a quick second then he grabbed my arm then said, "I know! C'mon, follow me!"

I had no choice but to follow because he was dragging me, so I just agreed. Some people were staring, maybe it didn't look so great that a man was dragging a girl, but we weren't doing anything wrong, so it was fine. We past an old couple on a bench with what looked like their grandchildren, the granddaughter was playing with a ball that the grandson stole, then she started crying and her grandparents had an alarmed look on their face and then they told them to share. I laughed and giggled. What it was like to be a child again. I guess the closest thing I'll get to that is a baby of my own, huh?

Kei stared at me, "Why are you laughing?"

"I saw these cute little kids fighting over a ball, reminded me of when I was young." I said with a smile.

Kei looked at the ground, then back up then said, "Amu, when I was young I was a big crybaby, I'd pee myself almost every night until I was 8, I was stubborn and always wanted attention."

I wasn't sure what to say, I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to laugh, but I had to, "Well, --ha ha-- are you still like that?"

"No," he said blushing.

"Then it's fine, right? We all have things we're embarrassed about," I said with a smile

"I guess," he said finally looking up again.

"Kei, when I was a young... Well, my father died when I was young," he gave me a look of pity, "I have 2 brothers and sisters I had to take care of at a young age because my mother fell sick shortly after the death of my father."

"Is she..okay?"

"I don't know, she's probably better. She's dead, therefor she isn't suffering. She died only about 2 weeks ago. I'm currently residing in Prince Tsukiyomi's home. Yes, like the Prince of Japan. I wanted to bring him here today, but he was busy with stuff today."

"Wow. This is weird. I figured you were just another country girl comin' out to town for a bit."

"Well, I was."

"So, how did you come to meet and live in his majesty's house?"

"Well, it was late one night and I was working in the fields, right? And he came up to me and said "Hey there, pinkie,"' I pointed to my hair, "And honestly, I had no idea who he was, not at all. We argued for a bit, I wanted him to go away because I was busy with work and all that, but he ended up helping me work in the fields-- we did it together," I said looking at Kei, wondering if this was too much for him to take in. I didn't want to lie to Kei, though. He seemed like a good person.

"Does he normally work on fields?"

"He probably doesn't do work like that at all. I'm sure he's more of a paperwork making speeches kinda work guy."

"Right.." he said nodding.

"Then Ikuto came back the next day and I was a bit rude to him again, but he was still kind to me afterwards," I laughed remembering how cocky Ikuto was and still is."Anyway, after that, when I came home and brought food for everyone Kukai went to go give food to mom, but it was useless. She was gone, she left us. Without a goodbye, nobody, probably not even her, knew she was going to go. Then the next day Ikuto came to the fields, too. He saw me crying and took me to his castle or whatever. Then I ran away because I don't know.. I just did. Then he came to my house and took Kukai, Rima, and I away...So you know."

"I'm so sorry, Amu. And I'm sorry again because sorry doesn't do anything, but I really want you to be happy even though I just met you, I still care for you a lot."

"Thanks Kei, that meals a lot to me. It truly does."We just stared at each other for a little while then I finally said, "So where was that place you wanted to show me?"

"Oh crap! I hope it's not too late, c'mon, follow me and run as fast as you can," He said grinning.

We ran, and ran, then I was finally out of breath, "Kei ---huff--- are we there yet? I'm too tired"

"Yeah, look, we're just in time, too!"

I looked to where Kei was pointing, there were a swarm of dolphins jumping up in the air. I looked at Kei and hugged him with a big smile, "Thank you, Kei."

______________________END OF CHAPTER?_______________

Okay, now before you guys like rip my head off ha ha. I know this is an Amuto story and don't worry it still is XD it won't become a Amukei?o.O idk I can't come up with joined names like that very good rofl. Anyway, I'm going to probably put another chapter up again today, because ha ha I have nothing else to do, I don't feel very good, so looks like I'm not leaving the house! Plus, even if I wasn't sick, I want to stay at home for once, despite the fam lol.

Anyway, as usual i'm sending you guys another song!:D

Hey..if any of you guys review---please do btw D: it makes me really happy when you guys do.--- tel me if you actually ever listen to the songs I send, I mean I'll still probably keep pasting the links but ha ha I just wanna know.

Anyway, here it is, it's gonna be a Parkway Drive song because I mentioned the band earlier in my chapter.

.com/watch?v=ln4jWUOup28

Again, Review please!!! Thank you for reading, also. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

.com/watch?v=6KJykMXNQP0

This time it's Scary Kids Scaring Kids, well, because EVERYBODY loves them. And sorry if the last song wasn't your guys' cup of tea ha ha, same with all the other songs. IDK what kinda songs you guys prefer, if you wanna tell me for some reason I'd like that XD plus I always need knew singers or bands or groups to listen to. And I can put the song on my fan fic!:D

Anyway, I'll quit being weird and get to the chapter, I think you guys will like this one more, because it's Amuto!XD yayyyy. Or something. LOL. WELL it's like. Amuto, but maybe not your favorite amuto xD

And I'm finding Amu's POV way easier to right lately, but if you want Ikuto's POV more just tell me. I'll find a way to do it just as much.

________________Shugo Chara Chapter 11 Amu's POV____________

It's pretty late, I hope Ikuto isn't worried about me. I didn't mean to stay out with Kei until about 11pm but I was just having so much fun for once. I wasn't lonely because Ikuto was gone with work and Rima and Kukai were busy and Nagi having to take care of other things. I wasn't sad either. When I'm alone my mind drifts off to all the sad things of life. I just haven't been so happy in so long, Kei is refreshing.

I opened the door slowly then noticed lights were around, does this mean Ikuto's awake?

"Amu," I jumped and turned around to face a somewhat angry Ikuto.

"Heeeey," I tried to say as if I was chill.

"Where have you been? I finished work early just so I could be with you!" My heart felt constricted and my face felt hot.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked.

Ikuto put his head into his hand and mumbled, "I didn't know what to do, I was going crazy, I didn't know where you were."

I took my coat off and place it next to Ikuto and hugged him, "I know.. I'm sorry."

"Amu..." Ikuto leaned in, so did I, he was only an inch away now I closed my eyes. I waited and nothing happened. I opened them again. He was staring at something on the seat next to him.

"What is this Amu?" He said grabbing the condom, (A/N: ohohoho XD) "Why do you have a.....Why do you have a condom?!"

Oh crap. How do one of the best moments of your life turn into crap? "Listen, I can explain."

"I don't need any explanation. I'm leaving, and don't worry .I'm going to be sleeping in Nagi's room."

"Ikuto!" He wouldn't listen though, he just walked away.

____________________Ikuto's POV_____________________

What is that girl thinking?What am I thinking? I just wanted to see her and finish work. Was I the only one? I don't think this is good. Amu can make me blush, angry, sad, and happy. Not even my own family can do all those things. Whatever Amu is, she sure ain't no normal farm girl.

I walked up to Nagi's room and knocked, "Nags! Open up!"

Nagi opened the door with a yawn, "What do you need, Your majesty?"

I sighed, "Remember, Nagi, you don't need to be all formal like when it's just us, alright?"

"Right. So what the hell do you want I was trying to sleep you damn fool?"

Now, that was just rude, but I guess I did wake him, "I'm sleeping in your room, can I?"

"What's wrong with your super giant and comfy bed with your comfortable room?"

"Amu," I said quietly.

"Explain, now. Otherwise, you can't pass," He smiled and put his arms in a position so that it blocks anyone from getting in.

I was getting upset just at the thought, "Okay so I'm up 'til like, what is it?Like 11pm right now?Anyway, I was waiting for Amu and she finally comes home and I was really worried about that, we talk for a minute or so, then we're about to kiss," I look over and see Nagi's eyes widen, "and then I look over at her coat on the seat next to me, there's a freaking condom sticking out!"

"Oh...." Nagi wasn't sure what to say.

"I know!" I said a bit too loud. "What does she do when she leaves all alone? She have a part time job on Sunset Blvd.?" (A/N: Sunset Boulevard is a place in Hollywood, California USA where the prostitutes go at night time XD)

"I doubt that," Nagi let me in finally and we went to go sit on his bed, "Did you ask her why she had it? Or did you just storm out with anger like you normally do?"

I was embarrassed now, because I did just that, "Whatever, I'm going to bed!" I stole one of Nagi's pillows and flopped onto the floor.

_______________________Amu's POV___________________

What was wrong with him?! I didn't do anything wrong! He didn't let me explain. He just stormed out of the room. Geez! What a baka! What right did he have to get mad at me? I mean, seriously. How many women has he slept with, kissed, and done this and that with?!!? Wanna know my answer? 0! The only damn reason I had that was because of Yoru-san. The only other guy I was with that day was Kei, and Kei and I are NOT like that. He's just a friend I go to hang out with.

I pounded on Kukai's door, I needed advice, I'll go to Rima for some girl advice later!

Kukai opened the door sleepily, "What, sis? Did you just get home?" He said wakening up a bit.

"Doesn't matter," I pushed my way through, "I need some advice."

He yawned, "What the hell do you want at," He looked back at the clock, "1 freaking AM."

"Like I said, advice! I want to know something about men."

He smirked, "What do you want to know sis?"

"Okay so, say a guy---"

"You mean Ikuto."

I blushed, "Shut up! Lemme finish. So anyway, say a guy," I looked over and saw him smirk, "has slept with a lot of girls,well, most likely anyway. BUT when he thinks the other girl has sex," His eyes widened, "but didn't! And he gets mad about that, is he in the wrong?"

Kukai sighed tiredly, "No, he's not."

"No?"

"No."

"No....."

"Nope, he's not."

"What?" I choked

"Amu, Ikuto," I glared, "sorry, this guy is not in the wrong."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because that's the nature of guys."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll sleep with tons of women, but when we meet a woman we truly like, the people we've slept with will no longer matter."

"You have a girlfriend!"

"No. Go to bed, baka." He slammed the door in my face before I could ask anymore.

I started walking towards Rima's room. Did Kukai just say Ikuto loved me? I'm not sure what to say. I think I'm... happy! I want to go run into Nagi's room and hug Ikuto! But I'm not going to, for the sake of my pride. He's going to be the one to say sorry first. Plus, I need to tell Rima!

I didn't knock this time, sadly, "Rima!" uguuh."

"It's a face moisturizer, we can't all have perfect skin like you," A green face Rima said.

"Whatever Alien- chan."

Rima scowled, "What do you need?"

"Guess what Kukai said!?"

"To go to freakin' bed? It is 1 AM."

"No, well.. Yes, but that's not what I came to tell you! Also does Kukai have a girlfriend that I don't know about? I think he does."

"No, if he does, I don't know either."

"Damn," I bit my lip, "Anyway, he said Ikuto loved me!"

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Rima.

"I know!" we hugged

Rima and I laughed, " Look at us," I said, "laughing like two teenage girls."

"We ARE two teenage girls," said Rima

"Ha, I meant two normal, teenage girls."

"I guess so..Hey Amu. Does Ikuto know he loves you?"

"What, that stubborn boy? Most likely not."

"Do you love him?"

That's something I haven't considered through all of this. I smiled to Rima. She smiled back, "Night, Rima."

"Night Amu." I walked out and closed the door gently.

I grabbed my shoes by the door and headed outside, even though it was 1 AM. I just needed to think about some things. I passed many fields and houses and finally stopped at a special field. The field where Ikuto first talked to me. The fateful day that changed all.

______________________Ikut's POV________________

"Nagi? NAGI!" I whisper yelled. He was out cold.

This sucks. Why did this happen to me? Now i'm gonna turn into a jealous freak who always worries. Does Amu hate me? I need to go for a walk. I grabbed my shoes and headed for the place that I met Amu.

It was dark but it wasn't cold. I loved the night, every lie and ugly thing in the world is swallowed into the sky's darkness. I remember the poem I had to write in 6th grade about the sky. Most everybody's poem was something along the lines of the sky is blue and the sky is big or something. I wrote about my sky.

My sky is gray.

It is not blue or black

No matter what happens or what I do

it stays gray.

My sky will pretend to be blue

but it is hard

my sky wants to change

just as everyone's does

Why is it that my sky is gray?

(A/N: It's not a real good poem, but I did it in like 5 secs, so leave me alone!XD I've written much better)

I walked up to the field I met Amu in when I noticed a girl standing all alone, leaning against the fence.

I smiled, it was like starting all over, "Hey, chick!"

The girl turned, and smiled, "Hey."

~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~(also the end of this chap)

wooooo :D okay, so I mean that scene will be continued, I do not feel good tonight XD that is why my chapter was late. SORRY! That and life sucks for me currently, haha.

I miss my bf. Ex bf? I think he's leaving me.

Comment to make me feel better please!??!XD rofl please review :3 would make me happier!

Also, I was hopping on one leg (keep in mind I have a fever) cause my ankle hurts and my brother freaking pushes me! JERK! Lol so I face plant the floor and like totally die XD then

I'm using my mother as a crutch(i don't like her, but she was all that was available) and she walks faster on purpose so I again face plant the floor -.-" I swear, they hate me or something XD

Okay anyway, see ya. Goin' to bed! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!sorry for so much exclamation marks!Lol


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so like my brother's were goin' through my stuff or something. I think they read my journal xD NO BUENO! My journal has stuff about Robbie xD(my like..3 month old boyfriend who might be leaving me now that his ex in the picture D:) and poems and drawings of characters I've seen in mangas or animes . all of that is PRIVATE.

Don't you hate when somebody invades your privacy, and I realized I didn't send you a song link at the end of the chap!D: (like anyone listens to them....)

So i'll send you 2 xD

One is the opening for Nabari No Ou, cause I totally love that.

Crawl by Veltpunch .com/watch?v=jToOgusKVds

the best anime ever!:]

Now i'll send you uhm.. Alanis Morissette- simple together

.com/watch?v=TLK0yteK-DQ&feature=related

Now we'll start the chapter, even though I'm kind of sad, i'll try to make this a happy chapter, I even have a surpise for you :D

_____________________________Shugo Chara Chapter 11, Ikuto's POV______________________________

I walked up to the field I met Amu in when I noticed a girl standing all alone, leaning against the fence.

I smiled, it was like starting all over, "Hey, chick!"

The girl turned, and smiled, "Hey."

I walked a bit closer, "What are you doing?" I said quietly.

"Could say the same for you," she said possibly quieter.

"I came to cool my head off and think about," I looked at the ground then back up, "you know."

"Yeah. I did the same. Do you want to know what Kukai said when I asked him for advice?"

"I'm not sure, do I?"

(A/N: if nobody is clear at this point, that's Amu lol. I'm sure you all got it but still.)

____________________Amu's POV________________

Did I want to tell Ikuto? What if Kukai was wrong? What if I just make Ikuto think he loves me? Well, words are just words, I guess he's the one who has to make them into an action, right? Here goes nothing.

"Kukai said..."

"Kukai said?" Ikuto repeated.

"He said that you.."

"He said that I?" He repeated again.

"Are.."

"What did he say Amu?"

"He said you were a jerk," WAIT no that's not what I wanted to say!

"What?" Ikuto choked.

__________________Ikuto's POV_____________

Kukai said I was a jerk? What did I ever do!

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no you're not sure what he said?"

"I mean, that's not what he said."

"Oh, is that what you think?"

"No, but Kukai said the reason why you were upset even though you've most likely slept with a jillion girls," I looked at the ground again, " well, he said the reason was because you uhm."

"I uhm?"

"Have feelings for me?"

"Kukai said.. I love you. "I" as in me. "You" as in you," I said dumbfounded.

"Yep, do you?"

Do I? Do I love Amu? She's the only girl who can make my emotions flow out, she makes me insane. I worry about her constantly, and somehow she even made me jealous. I often think about her, and when I think of her I can't help but smile. I want to share everything with her. I am just happy with her around.

(A/N: I miss my boyfrined!D: sorry, I know this isn't my fanfic. Omg, how cool would that be!?Okay anyway, back to Amu and Ikuto!XD)

"I think so," I said smiling, "How about you, chick?"

She smiled and closed in the space between us, meeting her lips with mine. It was our very belated kiss.

______________End of Chapter!___________

Woooo they kissed! Now I know that was very short, and no this isn't the end of my fanfic. I don't feel good again so I'm putting the surpise in the NEXT chapter, XD that will be uhm.. later today? maybe next week, tomorrow. Who knows. Anyway Don't forget to comment!

Surfing Buttholes – Pepper

.com/watch?v=dFC4gecLfkA

Now I know there name is weird, but who cares? Honestly, they're a good band. The song is about death and brushes with it. I like it very much :] I think it may also be a bit about drugs XD But hell if I know, all I know is the death part.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, wooo!Chapter 13! I feel a bit better, so I will try to make this one longer than the last one, normally most of my chapters are like, 1500 to 2000+ words, last one was only 793 o.O

.com/watch?v=mPEkDkec0Ik

awesome song 33

______________Chapter 13 Amu's POV___________

I was walking past the main entrance when all of the sudden the doors burst open.

"I'M HERE!" screeched a pretty blonde girl.

I looked around, "Cool? I'm here, too?"

"What? Damn that Ikuto! He promised me guards awaiting my arrival and balloons and confetti and singers almost as good as me! Instead I get some pink headed girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," I smiled bitterly.

"It's okay darling, nobody is."

(A/N: I know she sounds like a total jerk now, but she and Amu get better, don't worry xD)

"Alright," I stared.

She snapped, "So who are you?"

Ikuto walked in noticing the tension between us, "oh sheesh..Utau! Welcome!"

"Yeah, yeah. You suck, where's my grand entrance, huh?"

"Try up your butt." Ikuto said. (A/N: he's so princely, huh?XD)

"Rude! So, who's the strawberry over there?"

I sighed, why was it that whoever I meet I'm either pinky or strawberry? It's freaking Hinamori Amu, people.

Ikuto smiled at me gently, making it a little better. He spoke softly, "She's Amu."

The girl who was known as Utau had a surprised look on her face, "Brother, what's going on?"

We both blushed, "Nothing you dummy. Say hi to her."

Utau waked up and grabbed my hand, "Hi! I'm sorry I was so rude before, I was just a little peeved at my big brother for not giving me the grand entrance he promised," she leaned in closer and whispered, "Take care of him, alright? He may not look it, but he's fragile," She leaned back out and tilted her head with a smile.

Ikuto walked up to us, "What did you say to her?"

Utau flicked him, "None of your beeswax, liar."

"Hey! Respect your elders!"

I let out a giggle, they both looked at me, "You guys are funny."

Utau smiled then said, "No! Ikuto's so boring, I'm the funny one! He's a baka and womanizer(x10)."

"Hey!" Ikuto said, "Shut up, I don't do that anymore."

Utau raised her eyebrows, "Why is that, huh, big brother?" How old is Utau anyway? She could pass for the same age as Ikuto, she's so pretty.

"Well I---"

Nagi and Kukai walked in the room, they were arguing about something.

I heard Kukai talk, "Geez Nagi, that's so not true. Explosions In The Sky is WAY better than God Is An Astronaut!"

(NOTE: Explosions in the Sky and God Is An Astronaut are both post rock bands. They both rock, no matter what Kukai says!XD)

Nagi spoke this time, "No way dude! The album "All Is Violent, All Is Bright" beats anything any post rock band has ever made!"

"That's bull," Kukai disagreed, "'How Strange, Innocence' is the best album ever alive from any post rock band!"

"Kukai, Nags, we got a guest," I said.

Kukai turned to face the blonde beauty in front of him, he couldn't say anything except, "Woah."

Nagi elbowed him, "Hello, princess Tsukiyomi."

She blushed at Kukai and smiled to Nagi, "It's okay Nagi, you can can call me Utau, there's no one high and mighty around to say that's a disgrace."

"Uh, yeah, hi also! I'm Hinamori Kukai"

She averted her eyes from Kukai's, she looked embarrassed, "You can call me Utau, I'm Ikut's little sister by 10 months, I'm also 18. My birthday is November 19th, and you?"

"Woah, same here dude! I mean, uhm miss?"

"Same here what?" Utau said as if she didn't quite comprehend what he meant.

"I'm Amu's little brother by 10 months also, and my birthday is November 19th also."

Utau's eyes widened, and Nagi said, "I hear wedding bells~~~" He said in a sing-songy voice.

Kukai swatted his arm, "Shut up dude!"

Utau blushed AGAIN, man who know Kukai was such a lady killer?

Ikuto and I exchanged looks, I knew just by looking at him what he was saying. We both too heard wedding bells from Kukai and Utau. We were also both recalling the kiss we shared earlier, because both our cheeks turned a little pink.

Utau noticed this, "So, I never got the story on you two," she said pointing back and forth between us.

Rima walked into the room hearing what Utau said, "Story?" She said with raised eyebrows.

Utau looked at me and whispered, "Who's she?"

I told her, "Her name's Rima, she's only 17 and she's my younger sister."

"Hey Rima." Utau said.

This time it was Rima who looked at me and whispered, "who's she?"

I told her, "Kukai's soulmate."

Kukai tried to say, "Shut up!" but his voice was high pitched from embarrassment.

"Fine, she is Ikuto's younger sister by 10 months, born on November 19th, she's 18."

"Woah, she really is Kukai's soulmate."

Utau giggled with a blush, "Anyway, she said, back to the story of you TWO, we keep getting interrupted."

I prayed somebody else would walk in, the chef, something, PLEASE.

"There isn't one," said Ikuto.

"What?" Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, and I said at the same time.

"Nothings going on."

"Nothing?" We all said at the same time again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," we did it again, Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Utau spoke up, "Then what's with the secret glances and blushing and smiles you guys keep giving each other?"

"You're imagining things," said Ikuto

Nagi argued, "No she's not, I saw it too."

"Plus," Rima added, "We ALL know you guys are like some stupid soap opera. It's one where---"

I cupped my hand over her mouth, "It's nothing, like he said," my face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh.." Kukai, Nagi, and Utau said. Rima would have, but I've yet to take my hand off her mouth.

When I took my hand off Ikuto said, "Amu...."

"What?" I said in a fierce voice. I didn't want to talk to him. I left the room and walked to the kitchen to chat with the chef who I prayed so much to show up.

"Why didn't you show up?"

"Huh?" the slightly chubby female chef said.

"Nothing, Oba-san, have you ever been in love?"

"Of course deary."

"Are you married?"

She chuckled a sad laugh, "I was once, to a handsome fella. His name was Toki."

"Once? What happened?"

"He passed away, deary."

"Oh, I'm sorry Oba san. What caused it?"

"I only recently came here, before where I lived an evil plague swept through and captured him. For a while, I let it take over my life, but then I found joy in something. It made me and others happy."

"Cooking?"

"Yup, the smiles on people's faces were enough to keep me living. Every now and then I'll think about the days we danced though, plus, he was quite a looker. I was once, too. Before I turned all wrinkly and gained weight from lack of exercise."

"You still are oba-san, inside and out."

"Thank you," she smiled, "So what's your love story, deary?"

"It's with the prince."

"Oh, my... not the cross dresser right? Such a beautiful young lady could do much better than _him._"

I laughed, hard, "No way! It's with Ikuto."

"Oh, he's a hunk, huh?"

I laughed even harder, oba san was great, "I guess so."

She smiled again, I could tell she was trying to cheer me up. So what's the problem deary?"

"We kissed last night, it was great. He admitted he loved me, and I thought I made it clear that I loved him too. However, when princess Utau arrived and she asked what was up with us because she saw all the blushing and secret glances."

"Oh my, what did he say?"

"He said nothing was up!" I said a bit too loud, "Sorry."

"No need to be, that was wrong of him, but maybe he was embarrassed, did you ask him why he did that?"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned, "No, I left all mad."

"Deary, go find him and explain to him everything and make your feelings clear this time."

"I will!" I said and got out of my chair, "Thanks Oba san!"

She smiled at me, "Come talk to me anytime deary, now go!" She chuckled.

As I was running to find Ikuto I heard her say, "Young love. Oh, do you remember our love when we were young my dear, Toki?" I could imagine her looking up at the ceiling.

______________________Chapter 13 End___________

I liked this sorta :3 everyone was in it XD Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys, I've officially been dumped by my boyfriend who I loved for 2 years but was with me for 4 months or so . LAME, I KNOW, I still love him, but I also like this british dude who moved here, I had a dream about him, we held hands and he wouldn't let go ;D I know, such a fantasy,but I liked it lol rofl

Anyway this songs awesome!!

.com/watch?v=Vr375Jdy6EI

do not own anything, this is fan made :D please read and review!

_____________________________Chapter 14, Amu's POV______________________________

Where is Ikuto? My legs are starting to get tired. My throat felt dry and I needed water. I started just walking, I wasn't going to stop now. I promised Oba san! Though, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do. I'm supposed to confess my love to him, right? Technically, didn't I already do that the night before? When we shared that amazing kiss. Did he not think it was amazing?

I walked even slower because I was having doubts because I wasn't sure what to do or say. I rounded the corner to find Ikuto. And a clumsy maid.

The maid was walking to give Ikuto a cherry Slurpee or something but tripped over her feet instead. She cried "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Ikuto reached up and brushed the hair and panic off her face, replacing it with pure bliss, "It's okay," he whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Just calm down, I'll tell everyone I was attacked by the Kool-Aid man, now I'll be the coolest guy, ever, all thanks to you." He smiled one of his smiles that could make every girl swoon. I'll admit, I've swooned before, but now? I just can't believe I actually bought his brand of bullshit!

The maid, who was blushing at least ten different shades of read all over her body, now scurried out of the room, tripping a few more times.

I walked into the room, I guess he didn't know I was there judging by the look on his face, "Hey" I plastered the best fake smile I could sum up right now. Before I had no idea what to say but now I have something.

"Hey, did you....?"

"Yes." I smiled some more, "She was cute, huh? You should've asked her out! She could have been the one, you know? She might have dead of happiness on the spot, but at least then you would have tried right?"

"Amu...." Ikuto started to get of the couch he was sitting on.

"Stop," tears stung my eyes. I felt stupid, and I probably looked stupid, but I didn't care. He played with me. He doesn't love me, Kukai was wrong. Ikuto's just an idiot.

"I'm--" He walked over to hug me.

I pushed him away and cut off what he was saying, "I'm moving out," I choked a little on the last part.

This time, it was Ikuto who stumbled and had a hurt look on his face, "What'd you just say?"

" I said that... I'm moving out Ikuto. I'm sure you don't want Rima or Kukai to stay either, so I'll be taking them with me."

"You're not serious," It really looked like he couldn't believe what I was saying, but it didn't matter. I can't believe anything he says.

I could feel the the tears on my cheeks and my vision going blurry, but I just acted like they weren't there to make this less painful. I was done with being hurt by people, I know I can't stop people from hurting me, but I can at least reduce the pain. I won't expect anything from anyone, and I won't get close to anyone. I sucked in a deep breath, "Ikuto, I would the field where I worked back very much. I'll even find a way to pay you for it. Just give me half at least, this is all I ask for."

"You can't."

"Why? This is all that I need! Please! I need that to survive off of!"

"Because..you can't leave me. Why are you leaving me?" He looked like a child who was just abandoned by his mother. Was I abandoning him?

I wiped the tears off my face, be strong Amu! "I have to. I can't stay here. You'll be fine without me."

"No, no Amu, I need you. You make my days better, after I've stressed over work and am all upset, I see you and I just forget. I forget about my family, my work, and everything else that is terrible."

I smiled sadly, "That's just the charm talking, Ikuto. This is better for the both of us."

"Yeah, but..what about us? What are we? What am I to you Amu? I thought you loved me."

I do, I wanted to say, but that would just makes this harder. Instead I said, "Ikuto. You're just Ikuto. I don't," It was hard to say this part, "I don't love you," He had a pained expression and looked like he was about to cry himself. "You don't love me either."

"Yes, I do!"

I smiled sadly again and sat in the chair behind me, "No, no you don't Ikuto."

"How do you know I don't?"

" It's hard to explain, really. May I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Will you.. Will you let Kukai and Rima stay instead? I know it may be a burden, but if they were to come back and live with me they may be unhappy and it really is better for them here, ever since we came they were much happier and look healthier..."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ikuto," I got up and kissed him on the cheek, then started to walk out without crying, tears were stinging my eyes again.

"Amu?" I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes?" My voice cracked.

"I want to throw a going away part for you with everyone...Can I? For a proper goodbye." His cracked too.

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll send a dress up for you later."

"Okay, thanks..." I walked out and headed for my room.

______________Ikuto's POV___________________

I don't know what's going on. I decided to go out to the royal garden.

I decided to lay between some white flowers with purple streaks and some more white flowers with purple streaks. I'm not flower expert, so they'll be known as white flowers with purple streaks.

I heard somebody walk closer, "Ikuto?" It was Utau, "Why are you crying?"

Was I? "I'm not."

"She reached down and touched my cheek, "You are. What's wrong?"

"Amu."

"What happened?"

I explained to her about Amu and when I was done she said, "I'll sing."

"What?" How was that going to make anything better?

"At her going away party, I'll sing for her."

"Okay?"

"Don't worry." She grinned.

I didn't feel like grinning, and I really didn't want to see one right now. I decided to go look for Nagi, he normally could make me feel better.

I headed for the lounge room because it was around Nagi's break, and that's normally where he takes it. I knocked on the door, "Nagi? I'm coming in!"

"WAIT!" Too late. I had already opened the door.

"Whoa," What I saw was a petite Rima with ruffled and messy hair with ruffled and messy clothes. Next to her I saw a Nagi with no shirt but equally ruffled and messy hair. They both were blushing like crazy. Was everybody happy but me?

"Told you to wait," Nagi said, still red.

"I didn't know you guys were like that..."

"It just sort of happened," Rima said, "I mean he was telling me something incredibly boring about being a butler, how everything you do matters, and I just kissed him and we got carried away."

"Being a butler is sexy?" That made me laugh, despite the mood I was in.

Rima laughed and shrugged, "We all have our preferences I guess, right?"

I know. Mine was a cute pink headed girl named Amu. I must have had a sad look on my face because the next thing said was, "Why so glum, bro?" By Nagi.

"Amu's moving." I slumped down.

"What?" He and Rima said at the same time.

"She said you could stay Rima, actually she insisted you stay, she said it would be better for you. She said the same about Kukai. She herself is just moving. She doesn't love me."

"Seriously? Did she say she didn't?" Rima said.

"Yeah, I thought she did.. we kissed and..."

"When did you kiss?" Nagi said and Rima just had a curious look on her face.

"Last night, I confessed I loved her, then I asked if she did and she kissed me. It was.. unbeleivable."

Rima and Nagi somewhat looked like they didn't know what to say.

"You fool!" Rima said.

Okay I deserved that, but did she have to say it, "What? Why am I a fool? I'm not a fool," I protested.

Rima shook her head, "Yes you are. If you don't know why, I can't tell you. If I did that'd be meaningless."

______________________________________Amu's POV__________________________

Where was I going to live? I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no job because Ikuto wouldn't let me have the field back, I have no home, no family, and I'm totally heartbroken. I sighed when I suddenly had a sweet tooth.

That's right! I forgot about Kei! It was only about 4 PM. He should still be at work. I hurried over to Yoru's cafe passing people of all shapes and sizes.

I threw opened the door and the bell rang above it, notifying the cafe I've arrived.

'Welcome--- Amu!" Kei, I smiled.

"Hey!" I said, "I need a favor."

"Sure, anything for you," he said

"I need a job and somewhere to say." I closed my eyes with hope, "I'll pay rent, please?"

Yoru-san popped up, "You can work with us, you'll have a shift with Kei, 7AM to 8PM on Mondays through Thursdays, and then he works 12PM to 10PM on Fridays through Sunday. You can live upstairs with Kei, there's plenty of room."

Yoru-san seemed like he was going to be some trouble, "Is that okay Kei? I don't wanna impose."

"Sure it's fine."

____________________End of Chapter______________

Next chapter is the party for Amu.

And omg amu is living with Kei?!?!:[].

How will Ikuto take this?^^

this is the song Utau's going to sing :DD

.com/watch?v=6_jMpzaHRec&feature=related

Please Rate and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, don't forget to review at the end. I hope you enjoy :]

I also apologize for all the typos in my chapters XD I just write way too fast, and I don't really proof read. Although, I should. I might this chapter.

I do not own Shugo Chara.

_Chapter 15, Amu's POV_

I decided to go home and go into Ikuto's and my room...or well will just be his room soon. I don't know what I felt like doing. I wasn't as sad as I was angry. I decided I wanted to break something. Something big. I decided to leave the room and head outside. Maybe I'm a crazy woman, but I needed to do it

I grabbed the largest rock I could pick up and throw high enough. I chucked it at Ikuto's room and yelled, "You asshole!" as loud as I could. I knew I looked foolish, but I didn't feel foolish.

People say in the end, violence or destruction doesn't solve anything, but that's not true. I feel at least 5% better. I might feel bad later though. Before anyone came out I decided to head on back inside. I decided to go into the main room.

There was this painting on the wall of these two people dancing. A woman in a grand dress and a man in a top hat with a suit on. I don't know what type of dance they were doing, I'm no expert, being a country girl and all. The two were crying though. I noticed most of the paintings on that particular wall were sad ones. Not what you'd expect in the prince's castle, huh?

The painting next to the dancing one was of a funeral. Was it meant to be a specific person's funeral, or was it just a drawing? I guess I won't really know, since I'm leaving... Everybody had their head down in the painting. Except these two boys, they were looking up to a woman, their mother I would have guessed, they looked like they didn't quite know what was going on.

I know it was just a painting, but I said it anyway, "Your father is _dead,_" I don't know why I said it, but I felt like I had the need to.

I sighed and realized I was talking to myself. I also realized I'm lonely and that I somewhat don't want to leave. Or work. Or live with Kei, be apart from Kukai and Rima, and honestly... I don't want to be apart from Ikuto. I know I just told him I was moving out, but a part of me does not want to leave.

I thought back to the first ball Ikuto invited me to. What was that dance for anyway? The one tonight is for me. Are people actually coming? I don't know many. It'd be mostly workers, but wouldn't they have to be working?

Anyway, that party Ikuto brought me a dress, too. I was so excited about it. It was so beautiful too. I wonder what dress he'll give me this time. I don't know too much about what colors fit me. It's somewhat hard with pink hair. I wondered why I even have pink hair. Mom had blonde like Rima and Dad's was like Kukai's. I always liked my hair though, I mean, how often do you see real pink hair? Same with Ikuto's... It's blue or something, but it's not dye. I know because the first day I arrived I looked through everything, no sign of dye. Also, it's not all dead and...

_Damn_, I'm going to miss Ikuto so much. Everything comes back to him. My own hair even freaking reminded me of that damned fool. I just don't think I'm able to stay. I mean, what if he continues to flirt and flirt and flirt? What if he grows tired of me?

I sucked in a deep breath with realization. I'm being like a petty little girl. Why am I being so insecure? I'm going to win Ikuto's heart once and for all at the party tonight! I'm not moving out, but he doesn't need to know quite yet, let him suffer a little, you know? I'll work the thing out with Kei later, maybe for compensation I'll still work at Yoru's Cafe.

I walked up to Ikuto's _and my _room to take a nap. When I walked in I noticed the giant hole in the window and just giggled. I flopped on the bed and covered up, being swallowed by all the blankets and pillows. All was left is to wait for tonight.

_Ikuto's POV, Party Time!_

Amu should be coming down any minute, right? I gave her the dress and everything... I really hope I'm prepared for tonight. I just want everything to go right. Everybody's here, they're all dressed. Now we just have to wait for Amu.

I walked over to the open bar and sat on a stool. The busty blonde came over from last party.

"Hello, Ikuto" She said in a heavy french accent.

"You can speak english?"

"Oui," she said with a grin. She stuck her hand on my thigh.

"Listen, not to be rude, but I'm kind of waiting for somebody if you don't mind.."

"Yes, but you still owe me the evening from the last dance, oui?" She wrapped her hands around my neck.

"I understand, but listen, I really can't. There's this girl and I fucked up, I fucked up big. I told her I loved her, and then I denied it and then I went to flirt with some other girl-"

"You're quite the playboy, darling," She curled my hair with a finger.

"Playboys don't fall in love," I ran a hand through my hair.

She dropped her hands from my neck, "What do you think of this girl, my dear?"

"She..." I took a deep breath, " Incredible, she's so kind, she's so pretty, she makes my tummy flutter, what do they call those? Butterflies! I always want to be by her, I want to tell her everything, I don't want to hurt her anymore and I want to prove to her that I can be something!" I said all in one breath at record speed.

"Alright, well I have no idea what you just said, sweety because you spoke too fast. Repeat it, slower, si'l vous plait," She leaned against the bar.

"I love her." I said slowly.

The blonde pinched my cheek, "Good luck, deary," With that, she walked off.

I smiled to myself and took another drink. I grabbed a napkin and asked the bartender for a pen, which he gladly handed over to me.

"_Pretty gold eyes like a jewel..."_

After I finished writing it down, I called Utau over. She was in a black gown with bows on the skirt and a jeweled corset, the dress was strapless. She looked stunning.

"Hey! What do you need?" She clinged onto my arm.

I sighed but smiled at the same time, same old Utau. "Listen, I think Amu's going to arrive soon, so you can start performing. What song are you going to sing?"

"Well, just for you and future sister-in-law," Utau smirked, "I thought suuu-uper hard about this. Okay, not really, haha. But, I'm going to do a cover song by one of my favorite bands. Bump of Chicken, the song being "Hana no Na"'

"Alright, go get to the stage and prepare." I watched Utau scamper off in her high heels, who knows how high those things are. I'm surprised she doesn't fall. Hell, she even dances with those things on stage.

I turned around towards the staircase, which is where everybody has to come down from the main entrance. I stared, waiting minutes that felt like hours for Amu. There was an old couple that passed. The lady dressed in a pale pink against her white skin. The man in a dark suit with a blue shirt and black silk tie. They walked as they smiled at each other.

I envisioned Amu and I old together, somehow I imagined her bickering at me. I laughed out loud but then was caught short as soon as the lady of the hour arrived.

Amu was coming down. When she took her first step, Utau started to sing, I could feel Utau looking at Amu and me.

(NOTE: I did not translate these, nor do I own these lyrics, but its a beautiful song!The one who translated these was a woman named Melissa Chasse :)I just googled for the english lyrics, the song you can find on youtube.)

_If it is such a simple thing, I wonder why can't I say it?_

_If it's something I can't say, I wonder how will I express it?_

Amu was dressed in the silk green dress I sent to her room earlier. It had straps that rested on her arms, not her shoulders. A small jeweled brooch type thing under her breasts. It was circular. The bodice was tight and the bottom flowed out again. It had a slit in the leg area, exposing her left leg. So long and lovely.

_Even if I forget the sky we saw together, _

_I won't forget we were together._

_If you are a flower,_

_you are probably not that different from all the other ones._

Her long hair was tied up into a beautiful loose bun. Strands fell out, framing her face.

_From them, I choose one_

_There is a song only I can sing_

_There is a song only I can hear._

She had gold dangle earrings with small emeralds in them. Along with her necklace and bracelet, too, they were all matching. She had descended the entire staircase when I finished that thought. I walked over to her.

With the music still playing in the background I said, "Amu, my love, may I have the dance of this evening?" I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight peck.

She gave a bow, "You may, Ikuto," She smiled.

I took her hand in mine and led her through a dance.

_My being here is proof that you were here_

_This song that I leave here is proof that I was left with you_

_Since I borrowed the power to live, _

_While I'm alive I have to give it back_

I paid attention to Amu's every move and breath. We were gliding across the dance floor, no flying. Everytime I'm next to Amu I feel like I'm flying. Not just my body, my moods too, I'm exceptionally happy. I grabbed onto her waist tighter and she made an _oof_ sound. I laughed at this slightly.

"Amu," I spoke softly.

_When you forget the tears and the smiles,_

_Please just remember_

_Lost in the same pain_

_There is a song there only you can sing_

_There is a song that only I can hear_

_Everyone has a person they want to see_

_Everyone has a person they are waiting for_

_If there are people that (people) want to see_

_Then there are people waiting for them_

_Always_

_If you are a flower_

_You're probably not very different from all the other ones_

_From them, I chose one_

_For me, For you_

"Yes?" She titled her head up from my chest and looked into my hopeful, smiling eyes.

"Please stay," I said leaning inwards.

_Someday_

_When you forget the tears and smiles_

_Please just remember_

_Without losing my way, _

_I chose_

"Why would I?" She said quietly.

_There is a song that only you can sing_

_There is a song that only I can hear_

_There is someone waiting only for me_

_There is someone who wants to see only you_

"Because," I smiled and rested my forehead onto hers.

"Because?" She questioned.

I turned my head sideways and pushed my lips forward, placing my lips gently on hers. At first she seemed a little startled, but then she felt it. She felt that even though this could be the most wrong thing in the world, for a prince and a peasant to be together, it was definitely the most right thing that has ever happened to us.

When our lips parted, the song ended, "Amu I have to go do something on stage. I'll be right back, don't forget to watch me okay? Listen well!" I ran off towards the stage.

_Amu's POV_

Okay, so I didn't exactly hold off and make Ikuto thing I was going to leave forever, but really, nobody can blame me! Have you seen that boy? Have you been kissed by that boy? Are you in love with that boy? When you've done all 3 of those things, you won't be able to judge me.

I wonder why he has to go up onto stage. Utau is such a beautiful singer. I've always wanted to sing like that. Whenever I try to though, my voice ends up cracking.

"Hinamori Amu," I turned around. That was Ikuto's voice but he isn't anywhere near me. Isn't he at the stage? I turned back around and looked at the stage. Oh my. I stared big eyed at Ikuto, he stared back smiling. Everyone followed his gaze and turned to look at me. Some girls glared, some boys made comments, as did girls, couples smiled, some had bored expressions. But, they were all looking at me, nonetheless. I waved to the people around me, not sure what to do.

"Amu, I'm sorry. I love you, and I don't know how to express it enough to you. You've showed me so many firsts, that not all women are after just rich fellas, or that even a playboy like me, can have just one woman hold me at night and be content and be the happiest man I'll ever know at the same time. So, I wanted to tell everybody what you're like and tell them how lucky I am to have met a fine girl like you." He nodded towards the man with the guitar next to him and he started to strum.

I was blushing at least 7 different shades of red. My face felt like it was on fire and I felt as if I was about to fall over. I went to go sit down at the bar, people smiling and making comments about how lucky I am on the way. Ikuto started to sing.

"_...Pretty gold eyes, like a jewel._

_Silky, pink hair like a strawberry_

_a strawberry too sweet to me_

_you have to be gentle,_

_or she'll bruise and be sad_

_like a magician_

_her love feels like a trick_

_the face that she smiles at me_

_so smooth, like marble..."_

(NOTE: I wrote this xD It's not very good, came up with it in like 8 seconds!)

I laughed throughout parts of the songs, but mostly I was touched. I never sought myself out to be any of those things. I almost cried a few times, but I kept it inside, there was no reason to cry. People like me are allowed to be happy, and that's what I am. I hope Rima and Nagi find happiness together, too. I also hope for Kukai to find a sweet, cute girl to bring home and marry.

The music stopped, I didn't hear the last parts of the song, I was lost in thought. Ikuto bowed and said thank you to everyone.

"Everybody, thank you for listening to me and allowing me to confess to all of you just how special this girl is. I want you all to know, if this goes well. You're all invited!" He said with a fist in the air as everyone cheered.

If what goes well, invited to what? I wonder.

"Amu," He said, directing everyone attention back to me. I waved to him a little. "Amu, Hinamori Amu," He said as he was walking off the stage. Everyone cleared a path for him.

He bent down on one knee and grabbed my hand, "Hinamori Amu, will you marry a fool like me?" His midnight blue eyes that told me how much he loved me, stared up into my eyes.

I was flabbergasted, astonished, shocked, was he in his right mind? Of course, I wouldn't be in my right mind if I did not say yes. If I don't say yes, I'll just be unhappy my entire life. I just want to be happy and Ikuto is my happy, I want Ikuto.

I bent down on one of my knees and wrapped my arms around Ikuto, "Only if you're forever a fool for me," I kissed him on the cheek.

_End of Chapter 15_

this IS NOT the last chapter, thank you :D. Does anyone else think that was a bit cheesy? Ha, prolly, but I liked it :D. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!^^ sorry for the late update. ):


	16. Chapter 16 SPECIAL

YAY!:D Prince and the Peasant ~~~SPECIAL! A Kutau special :) Idk how many this chapters this special is going to be, 1-3 maybe :)

You guys should totally listen to 2NE1's song "follow me" love the music video!xD

"I got the thang thang if you know what I meaan, it goes bang bang, you cant handle iit~!"Woo :) I might add this in the special because Utau sings :D Altough they're korean not japanese...nobody cares though haha. xD

I do not own shugo chara.

_1 Kutau Special, Utau's POV_

Well, I think that went well. I didn't think Ikuto would ask her to marry himReally, I didn't ever thing Ikuto would want to marry anyone, I thought we were all we had for each other. I don't think Amu seems bad, she seems to like my brother a lot and I do wish them a happy marriage. I just wish.. everything wasn't so lonely. When things got lonely before, I could just go see Ikuto. Now what am I to do?

I sighed and grabbed my guitar and stuck it in it's case. I went to pick it up but then a tall, muscular (but not to the point it's gross, just sexy), red/brown haired boy came to pick it up for me, "Let me get that," He said with a teethy smile.

"Oh? Thanks.. Uhm who are you?" I didn't want to sound mean, plus I don't know if I've ever met this boy. I hope not, otherwise that is rude.

He laughed a sweet but full laugh, "We met earlier, I'm Amu's brother."

We were walking to the van where I kept all the equipment, "Amu's brother... KUKAI!" I yelled and pointed.

He laughed again, this boy, he laughs a lot, "No need to yell," He said cupping one ear. I blushed and stared down at our shoes as we walked. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left, "You sang really well up there."

I get praise all the time, but maybe since he embarassed me from before, I just blushed some more, "Thank you Kukai," I paused, was I aloud to call him Kukai? I gave him a look that asked if it was okay.

"It's okay as long as I can call you Utau," He said patting my back and then placing my guitar gently into my van.

"You really didn't have to carry that for me, let me make it up to you," I said shutting the van's back door.

He lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Hmm, really? What should I ask for," He placed a finger upon his chin.

"It's fine, you can ask for anything as long as it's not over the top," I went back and forth on my toes and heels.

"I know just the thing! You're hungry, right?" He grabbed my hand and started to drag me away. Ikuto and Amu watched as with eyebrows raised as we ran passed them.

"Hey what're you-?"

"Just trust me, you're gonna love it," He looked me up and down, "Need it to, you look like you don't eat much."

Hmph. I eat enough, I'll show him, "I don't eat it enough? Oh yeah, let's have a contest! What're we eating?"

"I wanted to get some ramen," He said licking his lips.

"Alright, here's the plan. We're going to order 2 of the spiciest ramens the shop has to sell and then we're going to see who can eat it fastest. Deal?"

"What does the winner get?" He said slightly interested.

I placed my hands on my hips to think about it, "The loser pays for the meal and the loser does whatever the winner wants."

"I'm for it," He said as walking into the shop.

I walked up the count to talk to an oba-san, "Can we have two of the spiciest ramen you sell, please?"

"You sure you can handle that, deary?" She looked me up and down.

I winked at her, "I'm more than sure," I paused for a moment, "What i'm worried about is that little guy over there," I said pointed to Kukai.

She chuckled, "Alright, I'll get it ready for you right now, go sit down with your friend, deary," She walked off to tell her cook the order.

I walked over to where Kukai sat. When I pulled out my chair he said, "Who can't handle what?"

"You know I'm going to beat you, might as well pay the oba-san now!" I said in a cocky voice.

"ha! We'll see, I'm going to eat like there's no tomorrow," He said in a just as cocky tone.

The oba-san came over and handed us our bowls of ramen and about 3 glasses of water, "Extra water for you dearies, it's quite spicy," She laughed as she walked away.

I was just about to take my first bite when Kukai said, "WAIT!"

"Wait for what?" I was puzzled.

"I need to tie my shoe," He said.

"What?Whatever do it quick," I demanded.

"Turn around," he said, making a spinning motion with his fingers.

"Huh, why?" I was confused.

"Because tying my shoes is embarrassing!" He held his hands to his face, as many do when they're embarrassed.

I turned around. What a weirdo, who gets embarrassed from tying shoes? "Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can turn back around," I turned around to a smirking Kukai. What was he up to?

"You ready?" I asked.

"Way before you are," He grabbed his chopsticks and took the first bite out of both of us.

How frustrating! I grabbed my chopsticks quickly and stuck a heaping in my mouth. My first bite was so schocking that I ended up spitting it out. I turned to look at a laughing Kukai with a mouthful of noodles. How is he eating it so casually?

Kukai ended up finishing before me, "Looks like you won," I said dissapointed. There was still half of my ramen left, it was too hot to finish. I can't believe they sell this stuff!

He started laughing a cute laugh and took out his wallet, "I'll go pay."

"Huh?" We were walking up to the the oba-san again, getting ready to pay, I stood in front of Kukai preventing him from paying, "It's losers who pay, don't worry I got it."

"Well, to be honest, you probably would've won," He said with laughter in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said curious.

"When I told you to look away I added a bunch of water to my ramen," He swerved around me with a killer smile and paid the lady.

We started walking out as I said, "You're such a cheater," I thought about it, "But such a fair and honest cheater?"

He shrugged, "Looks like I have to do something for you, huh?"

I reached into my pocket and grabbed out a ticket, "My concert, it's next week, will you come?"

He grabbed the ticket, "Aww, man," he teased. "Well, a bet's a bet, looks like I got to go, bummer," He said with a fake sigh looking down at the grown.

I slapped him playfully on the arm, "Shut up!" I was laughing. He looked up from the and grinned at me.

I have a feeling next week's concert is going to be one of the best.

_1 End of Special, TO BE CONTINUED._

haha xD I might still continue on with Prince and the Peasant(amuto style) but I really wanted to do some specials :D.

Thank you for reading!don't forget to review!~^^


	17. Chapter 17 SPECIAL

Alright, the Kutau Special Part 2 :D

I do not own shugo chara and I hope you guys are as happy to read this chapter as I was to write it ^^

_Special Part 2, Kukai's POV_

I smiled to myself. It was time to leave for Utau's concert. I was really excited to go. She sang so well at Ikuto's and Amu's (pre engagement?) party. Her voice was so silky and it held so much power. I can't wait to hear what she'll sing next. I wonder if she always wanted to be a singer.

What do I want to be? Hm, if everything goes well with Utau, I won't need a job, but I don't want to do that to her. I want to be able to provide for her with my own two hands, even if her own hands can care for herself. I suppose I should look into it. Even if things don't work out with Utau, I can't mooch off of Ikuto and Amu forever.

While I was lost in thought, I ran into an old woman with a basket of apples. When we collided, all her apples flew out of her basket and were scattered on to the floor. The lady was in panic, "My apples!"

"Ma'am I'm so sorry!" I apologized while picking up some apples, "I didn't see where I was going, please forgive me."

She smiled a soft smile at me, "It happens sonny, just be careful next time, eh? If it wasn't a strong woman like me, something bad might have happened!" She flexed her muscle, but actually, it just drooped.

I laughed, "Take care ma'am!" I continued to head towards where Utau's concert was being held.

_At the concert, Utau's POV_

My palms were sweaty and I felt like barfing. The song "Lose Yourself" by Eminem had popped into my head.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti _

_He's nervous_

_but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, _

_but he keeps forgetting what he wrote down_

That was exactly how I felt. Except, my mother has never cooked for me in my life. I peered out into the crowd and scanned it for Kukai. How stupid I felt then, searching so desperately for a man I had just met. Was he even coming? That's all I could think of. I was about to go on stage in 2 minutes and he wasn't there still.

"30 seconds Utau!" Correction, 30 second, what had to be 25 seconds now.

I took a deep breath and checked my long blonde hair. There were no knots. I checked my outfit, was all set to go. Cute chiffon dress with a pair of black high heels. Even when I was all stressed out, I must admit, I look good.

I got onto the platform I was supposed to rise up from. The first song I was singing was a duet with Junhyung from B2ST. (NOTE: B2ST is a korean boy band!) I was standing right next to Junhyun waiting for the platform to rise. WE shook hands and said, "Don't mess up," In a serious laughing way.

We were going to be acting and dancing as we sang. We rose up from the stage and could hear our fans cheering for us. It made me so happy that I could cry. A smile spread across Junhyun's and my face.

We said our thanks yous to our fans and our little speech and it was time for show time. I didn't see Kukai at all, even though I was upset, the show still had to go on.

Junhyun and I faced opposite directions with our head hanged downwards. I brought the mic up to my mouth and started to sing

_Say it directly, Looking at me. _

I turned around to face the backside of Junhyun. He was still in his original position. I brought my free hand to my face and covered it.

_Say it looking into my eyes_

_Did you just say you wanted to break up?_

_Did you want to end it with me?_

I went around Junhyun in a circle making more hand movements. When I reached to his frontside he looked up and we began to dance around each other.

_(I know) You probably got a lady_

_(I know) You probably got sick of me_

_Even though the tears are rushing to me_

Junhyun made it look like he had hurt in his eyes while we looked at each other. It was apart of the music video. Although he was technically breaking up with me, he still loved me and the time we spent together was one of the best times he's had.

_I'll back off so you can live!_

_That is all I can say_

_I'll forget you so you can live better_

_So that you will be happy without me_

Junhyun started to do a dance that coordinated with the dance I was doing from the music video.

_The love that you tossed away_

_You can take it_

_Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all_

_Don't even say sorry_

_Don't worry about me_

We stopped dancing and faced each other. All of the fans started to scream and we both cracked a smile and resumed to the act we were doing on stage and it was time for Junhyun's rap

_**Sorry my sweety**_

_**Your lips told me that you were going to leave**_

_**Why does it give me a reason to be angry today?**_

_**I need to stop you**_

_**The words don't go out**_

_**And you are already moving far apart**_

_(I know) You will forget about me_

_(I know) I will really hate you_

_Even though you know everything_

_I'll back off so you can live_

_That is all I can say_

_I'll forget you so you can live better_

_So that you will be happy without me_

_The love that you tossed away_

_You can take it_

_Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all_

_Don't even say sorry_

_Don't worry about me_

_(You) The reason I lived_

_(You) Were all I wanted_

_You!_

_It was me who only looked at you_

_(Why) are you leaving?_

_(Why?) are you tossing me away?_

_If you were going to be like this_

_Why did you love me in the first place?_

As I sang the last line Junhyun wrapped his arms around me and I pushed them off. Then I turned to face him.

Fake tears started to drip from Junhyun's eyes and the fans "awwed"

_Do you happen to remember that day?_

_That day when we first met_

_I still remember it_

_The promise you made to me_

_That you will only care for me_

_That you will only protect me_

_That you will only love me_

_I believed your lies_

_I believed it_

_(oh, ohhh, oh)_

_Did you really love me?_

_(oh, ohhhh, oh)_

_I'll forget you so you can live better_

(NOTE: This song is sung by and Junhyun of B2ST :D. I did not translate this, for I do not know korean!(how cool would that be?) I hope you will all check out this song, as it is like gold to the ears :D whatever that means. Anyway, it's really good ^^~)

We finished our song with my last line. We grabbed each others hands and took a bow. There was an encore and we sang another song then walked off of the stage.

"Wow, great job out there Utau!" Junhyun complimented me with an approving smile.

"You too Junhyun!" I said walking without looking forward. Since I wasn't paying attention, I just happened to bump into a certain cutie that I'd been waiting for all night.

He grabbed my wrists and parted his smooth (or what I assume are smooth) lips to speak, "You sang really well. I'm a little proud to know you and know you're gonna be my sister in law one day," Kukai started to grin.

I said with a cocky attitude, "Ha? A little? I'm a real professional and you know it!" I poked him in the chest.

He grabbed my finger with a smile, "Hey that hurts," He leaned in towards my lips. It was fast, but I had been thinking about those smooth (? I must find out wether they are or not!) lips all night.

"Who do we have here?" My manager came in between us pushing us apart with her hands and stepped in front of me

_DAMN._ I blushed a little, "He's uhm.. yeah."

"Yeah? What type of yeah?" She turned around and peered at me into the eyes.

"I'm just a friend, name's Kukai, ma'am," Kukai offered his hand out in front of her.

She didn't take his hand, instead she leaned into my ear and whispered, "Approval!"

As she walked away I blushed and yelled, "Who needs it!"

"Who needs what?" Kukai grinned like he already knew what she said.

"Nothing! Uhm, anyway, I couldn't see you out there," I changed the subject

"Maybe because you were so focused on Junhyun?" He looked down.

What was this? Was he jealous! I almost wanted to squeal and do a little dance, but that'd be extremely immature. I refuse to be like I was when I had my brother complex with Ikuto (what was I thinking, that play boy, who knew he could be tamed!) with Kukai.

So I said, "Can you excuse me a second? I think someone asked me to go see them behind that wall."

"Okay?" He looked a bit puzzled.

I ran behind the wall quickly and whisper yelled, "YES!" and did the squid dance and went back to Kukai.

"Ehem, sorry, so can you repeat what you said, please?" I said brushing some hair out of my face.

He looked into my eyes, and yes, I was right, he totally was jealous! And said, "I said you probably didn't notice me because you were so focused on Junhyun."

"Well of course I would be it's a part of my perfor-" I started to explain.

"I don't mean as a performer." He grabbed my hands.

"Well I—I-" He started to lean in again, so I figured I best be shuttin' my mouth.

He was centimeters away from my lips, I could smell his breath, it was minty.

"Woah," Crap! Again! How unlucky can a girl be! God, Buddha, Allah, whoever it is, please just let me taste Kukai's lips. Why are you taking this from me?

"What's going on here?" It was Ikuto. I forgot about him, he never misses one of my concerts.

"Kukai and Utau, who knew?" I guess he brought Amu with him. Don't get me wrong, I like her and I was happy to see her, but definitely not now!

"You guys, we'd love to stay and chat, but there's some place we need to be and something we need to do. Like, _now."_ Kukai grabbed my hand and dragged me out from backstage and in to a dim hallway that was empty.

"Geez, talk about privacy, huh?" He brushed hair from my face. A classic move.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, so what was that we needed to do so badly?"

"You really want to know?" He pinned me against the wall, blocking any escape with his hands at my sides. He leaned forward and gave me a taste of those soft, minty lips.

After we finished kissing, which I'm sure was at least 20 minutes, and I'm not really sure how long we held our breath, it was i'm sure a world record, we were left breathless.

"You taste really good," I laughed breathlessly.

"Do I?" He leaned his forehead against mine. "You're amazing."

"What a kiss up," I said grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"You still haven't had enough? How spoiled," He locked lips with mine.

When we came up for breath I whispered, "Never!" and he did one of his laughs that just made me smile.

(NOTE: I'm going to stop the kissing here before it gets into something dirty. XDD)

Somebody walked into the hallway and stared at us and started to talk but we said at the same time "Shh, please?"

After the person left, we both fixed our hair and clothes and said, "I think it's time to stop, our lips are chapped and somebody has to be wondering where we are, right?"

As soon as we opened the door we found a shocked Ikuto and Amu (holding hands). Their mouths were hanging open and eyes were wide, and at the same time they both said, "Wow, you guys are...Holy crap."

As soon as they finished the shocked mode Amu rushed over to my side and said, "Yay! I'm gonna marry your brother and you're gonna marry mine! How cool is that?"

"Woah woah woah, nobody said anything about marriage, Amu," I argued. It was a little fast, but call me naïve, but I really wouldn't mind being married to Kukai. Have our golden haired babies running around.

"Well we don't know just yet," Kukai said wrapping his arm around me.

Huh, commitment doesn't scare this boy? Just who is he? Great abs, great hair, great smile, great laugh, and oh my gosh, tasty lips...Anyway! He's too perfect. Who am I to argue? I don't wanna be a demon and look for his flaws on purpose. I'd love his flaws anyway.

Ikuto spoke up now, "Well, I don't know," Ikuto walked up to Kukai and sized him up.

Amu and I giggled, "How cute," Amu said, "Sizing up to my baby bro for your baby sis. Aww, look! Kukai's taller!" She hugged Ikuto, "It's okay, sweety. Even if you lose to my brother at everything, I'll still love you." She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the mouth.

She was right, though. Ikuto has lost to Kukai at everything. At least, from what I've seen or heard. Sports? Trophy goes to Kukai! Smile? Well, personally, I think Kukai. Height? Another one goes to Kukai! Looks? Well, that's a tie, no matter how you look at it.

Manager walked over and asked me to come talk something over with her. I didn't want to, I still wanted to hang out with Kukai and others, but she gave me the evil glare.

I locked pinkies with Kukai before leaving because he asked me to promise him, "Promise me you'll have another ramen challenge with me tomorrow?"

As I was leaving I turned around and yelled, "Hey! No tying your shoes this time, alright?" He just laughed.

_END of special!_

Sorry if the ending disappointed you m Was watching re-runs of Inuyasha and wasn't sure how to end it.

Anyway I hoped you liked it anyway~^^ please review~~!


End file.
